Teen Chaos
by Ashura05
Summary: Picking up where the series left off, a new chaos now enters the Titans' world...for better or for worse.  R/S, BB/T  Might change to M-rating later on.
1. Tower Totalled

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. This fic was done for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue.

_

* * *

"100 DEAD IN GOTHAM!"__ In just two days, the body count in what police are calling the "Mob Massacre," has reached a staggering 100. Piles of dead bodies have been found in several areas in Gotham City, most with lacerations, some with missing limbs, and others that were butchered beyond any hope of recognition. After extensive investigation, many of the victims were identified by police as key members of Gotham's most notorious organized crime rings, along with their bodyguards. Gotham law enforcement are currently uncertain as to how these gruesome acts were performed._

_"These men were armed with the most dangerous weapons money could buy," Police Commissioner Gordon said in a press statement. We're talking automatic firearms of every shape and size loaded with either armor-piercing or explosive rounds. Anyone crazy enough to go against them head on would be dead, but there they were, slaughtered like pigs. The crazy part was as far as we know, they were all killed by one man." _

_Police managed to get a shot of the suspect on a warehouse security camera located in the most recent bloodbath. (At the bottom of the article, there's a picture of a Japanese teenager sticking his tongue and middle finger out. The finger was blocked slightly by light reflecting off the camera.) The suspect was recently identified as a young but skilled mercenary whose true name is said to be 'forbidden' even in underground groups. He is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, contact 911 immediately, do not engage the suspect in any way. Do not..." _

The young teen looked up from his morning paper and took a sip of his coffee, "Catch me if you can," he chuckled, sensing the looks from the barkeep as well as the surrounding morning customers. After he finished his coffee he paid the check, and got up to leave. "The apple pie was awesome, I think I'll stop by here when I'm on the road again," he said as he headed out the door, but stopped and turned back to the barkeep with a small smirk on his face, "Oh, and feel free to call the cops on me, I like to finish off my mornings with a wild police chase." With that, he walked out of Ben's diner, revved up his motorcycle and got back on the road. Everyone in the diner looked as if they just saw the Devil himself.

**

* * *

Teen Chaos **

By Andras777 & Ashura05

Chapter 1: Tower Totalled

* * *

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin, as he and the Titans prepared to throw-down with Cinderblock. With a loud roar, Cinderblock kicked off the battle by chucking a taxicab at the Titans, only to be caught by Raven's black aura and set safely aside. As if on cue, Beast Boy changed into a Triceratops and lunged his horns at Cinderblock, only to be grabbed by him, spun around, and tossed straight into a septic tank.

"Dude…nasty," Beast Boy groaned, just before throwing up on the spot. Just before Cinderblock could continue his assault, he found himself being pushed back by a barrage of star-bolts and sonic waves. As soon as Cyborg and Starfire finished their attack, Robin jumped in with a flurry of roundhouse kicks, pushing Cinderblock back even further. Robin finished his onslaught by slamming his boot right into Cilnderblock's face, causing him to fall into the freeway. He staggered to his feet and bolted straight into the freeway tunnel, knocking away any vehicle that got in his way. The Titans chased after him through the tunnel, dodging any cars that Cinderblock chucked at them. All except for Beast Boy, whose bird form was unlucky enough to fly straight into a Mini-Cooper. "Damn clown cars," he cursed before getting back on his feet, or wings in this case. Just before Cinderblock could make for the exit, Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" causing two wrecked SUVs to sandwich Cinderblock in place.

"Hey Cyborg, ready to give him the Sonic Boom?" asked Robin, reaching into his belt as Cyborg pushed away yet another gas-guzzling SUV.

"'Bout time! We haven't used that one in forever!" Cyborg replied with a grin, prepping his sonic cannon. With that, they charged at Cinderblock while running along side the walls until they reached the ceiling. Robin threw one of his explosive disks and Cyborg shot it with his sonic cannon, creating a concussive blast that knocked Cinderblock unconscious. Cyborg shouted his signature "BOOYAH!", clenching his fist in victory. Looking over the now unconscious boulder of a monster, Robin looked up victoriously at the Titans, "Alright team, let's throw him back in prison and head home," he told them.

The Titans headed back to their Tower after handing Cinderblock over to the authorities. Even though he was able to clean himself up with the help of a few sprinklers, Beast Boy still reeked of shit, which meant he had to fly back to the Tower, while the others headed back on the T-Car.

"Seriously, why is it always something messy? Why can't I get thrown into something clean and soft like a Charmin truck?" Beast Boy complained as they headed to the living room.

"Yes, then maybe you can wipe your soiled pants when you land." answered Raven.

"No wait, I think BB is on to something. Maybe his entire body is a magnet for trash." Cyborg responded.

"Great, maybe if we run into "Garbage Man" he'll actually be useful for once." Raven answered coldly. Before Beast Boy could make a comeback, he and the other Titans had entered the living room... and they didn't like what they saw. The living room was completely totaled. There were shuriken dug into the walls, the sofa was sliced in half, the kitchen looked like a tornado passed through it, and the walls were covered in graffiti.

Among the countless messages were, "The Goth wears pink lingerie." and "Cyborg runs on Vista." There was pretty much a message for each Titan. There was even one that said, "Beast Boy showers in a fermentation plant.", but there wasn't a message for Robin or Starfire. Instead, there was a picture of them kissing in what appeared to be Tokyo with a big pink heart sprayed around it, along with the words "Ooh la la" right above it, leaving the two blushing as pink as the words on the wall.

"Looks like whoever did this fried the security system before it had a chance to go off." Cyborg said, as he examined the security system using his arm computer.

"Who on earth would do such a thing?" asked Starfire as she was comforting a scared Silkie, who was found under what was left of the torn-up sofa.

"Well whoever it was, they better hope we don't find them." Raven said with a throbbing vein on her right temple, looking at the graffiti message that was most likely meant for her.

"Or you'll what?" responded an unfamiliar voice. The Titans looked up in the direction of the new sound, looking everywhere before fixing their gaze onto the roof. A young teen stood above them, his smile curved in a devilish fashion that made even Raven's cold body shiver. He dropped down from his perch on the ceiling, barely making a sound save for the ruffle of his trench-coat that matched his jet black hair that spiked down his neck.

"Frankly, I doubt any of you could give me so much as a scratch," he challenged the Titans as he rose to his feet, his blood red eyes never leaving them for a second. Robin glared at him, watching as the intruder took a stance, his hand hovering just above the red and black hilt of his katana.

"Wanna bet?" replied Raven glaring at the intruder behind her blue hood.

"Oooh, sounds like a challenge. In that case, I'll kick things off," said the intruder, drawing his sword so quickly, it unleashed a shock-wave that left the Titans stunned. It took about a second or two for them to recover, but by then he had already tossed several explosive shuriken at them. The Titans managed get out of the way just before the shuriken detonated. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, they only caught a glimpse of the intruder running into the hallway. "Catch me if you can!" he shouted as he headed towards the room closest to him.

"Guys, he's going into our rooms!" exclaimed Beast Boy, pointing at the hall entrance.

"It'll be quicker if we loop around and cut him off!" Robin shouted before addressing the Titans, "Cyborg! Beast Boy! Take the left wing! Starfire! You and Raven…um, Raven?" Robin looked behind him after getting no response.

The young sorceress stood there as an ominous black aura surrounded her like black flames. As she opened her eyes, four slits opened instead of two, all of them blood red. "No one…" she breathed, "goes into…My…ROOM!"

All the Titans could do was stare wide-eyed in fright as Raven stomped off after the intruder with murderous intent.

"I guess I can ambush them in this one," the intruder muttered to himself as he entered a room, "It's very dark…perfect." With that, he phased into the shadows.

Raven went straight for her room, while the other Titans went to cut off the intruder. Raven wanted to make sure he wasn't in her room doing who knows what in there. There were plenty of things in her room that shouldn't be tampered with. Her mirror, her potion and spell ingredients, Rorek's grimoire, and many other things. What she REEEALLY didn't want him to find, were the contents of her private drawers. Much to Raven's disappointment and fury, there he was, right next to her private drawers.

"You know, I was only kidding about the pink lingerie when I sprayed that message on the living room wall. I didn't think it was true, 'til I came across these," he said holding up a pair of lacy pink panties at the very dresser she had feared.

With that, there was a moment of silence, until Raven's silhouette reveals four glowing red eyes. "GET... OUT... OF MY ROOM!" she shouted in a demonic voice.

Before she could unleash her fury, he zipped past Raven and proceeded to go into the other Titan's rooms. As he ran, he found himself being chased by a bunch of kitchen knives controlled by a very pissed off sorceress. Most people would be scared, some might beg for mercy, but this guy just laughed like a maniac while running from the flying knives.

"You wanna kill me, you gotta catch me first!" he shouted while he was still running. Just as Raven was about to launch the knives at him, he zipped right into the room on his left, and shut the door. As if on cue, Robin had come around the corner, hoping to cut off the intruder. Before Raven could react, she had already launched the knives, which were all headed straight for Robin. "Huh? GYAAAH!" he yelped. He managed to dodge all the knives, but ended up pinned to the wall in a typical Egyptian style position.

"That didn't sound too good," the intruder snickered as he heard a yelp and the sound of several knives piercing the wall. He looked around to see whose room he was in. Judging from the purple drapes on the window, he assumed that he was in Starfire's room. When he opened the closet, his assumptions were confirmed. He looked in and found her underwear drawers. "Jackpot," he said. He heard Robin, Raven, and Starfire's voices outside the room, and an evil grin spread across his face. He rummaged through her drawers, looking for the sexiest, naughtiest pair of panties he could find, and there it was, a pair of red lace panties with heart patterns on it. "Wow, Star really knows how to pick them, and it comes with a matching bra too," he commented, while picturing her in the sexy lingerie. With that, he closed the drawers, and pocketed the lingerie, just in time for the three Titans to bust down the door.

"Hey Robin, nice to see you in one piece. I was starting to think that Raven turned you into shish-kebab," he chuckled. Raven just gave the intruder a death glare. Never had anyone managed to piss her off more than Beast Boy, and she had a feeling that he was just warming up.

"Who are you, and why did you wreck our home?" demanded Robin, "Why attack us?"

"That was just to get your attention," grinned the intruder.

"Well you've got it, so what's your game?" asked Raven.

"Why don't you continue playing and find out?" he said with a smirk. With that, he got into his fighting stance and motioned the Titans with a cocky wave of his hand.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin, as he drew his bo staff, as the intruder tossed a handful of shuriken at them. Thinking they might be explosive, Raven used her powers to stop them dead in their tracks. As soon as the shuriken dropped, Robin and the intruder charged at each other with weapons at hand. He continuously blocked and dodged Robin's relentless assault, while dodging Raven and Starfire's projectile attacks.

"This oughta make things fun," he chuckled to himself before sliding behind Robin and throwing Starfire's red bra over his eyes and placed the matching panties right on his head.

"Huh, red? Can't be Raven's. Must be Star…fire's…" Robin gasped, as images of the sexy alien walking around the tower with nothing but the very lingerie on his head had popped into his mind, complete with an inviting "come hither" look.

Beast Boy and Cyborg dashed around the corner, straight into the room just in time to see a spurt of blood spouting from Robin's nose. "Dude…" mumbled Beast Boy.

"Ha ha ha, oh man!" the intruder could not help but laugh out loud, "I thought that nosebleed gag only happens in cartoons. Well, gotta run!" With that, he ran deeper into the hallway to examine the other Titan's rooms.

"Man, I bet that chick'd look real nice in all that red…mmm yeah she has quite the figure too," he chuckled, imagining similar images that Robin had before he heard Starfire let out a high-pitched scream, followed by an optic star blast through the wall.

"Shit, I really must've pissed her off, and lowered my life expectancy to about 30 minutes at the same time. This... is gonna be fun," he chuckled, as he headed for the other rooms. He stuck his head inside Robin and Cyborg's rooms and moved on. Truth be told, the girls' bedrooms were the only ones worth going into. As soon as he opened the door to Beast Boy's room, however, he closed it shut immediately.

"Ugh, how the hell is Beast Boy able to survive in there? I'd call his room a pigsty, but then I'd be insulting the pigs," he said to himself, just before the Titans had found him.

"Hey Robin, I see you've plugged up Old Faithful there," he said, noticing the wads of tissue up his nose. "Oh, and Beast Boy? You've got a message from the Pentagon, they said they want to fly your room to Iraq to use as either a secret biological weapon, or an interrogation/torture chamber," he added.

"Hey, I was GONNA wash my socks, but nooo, Cinderblock just HAD to attack last night and I-"

"Shut up Beast Boy," Raven finished.

"Now hold still so I can blast you," said Cyborg as he prepped his sonic cannon.

"Before you do, let me just ask you one thing," the intruder requested, holding out both hands in and effort to halt the large cannon, "Where do you keep your detachable you-know-what?"

"My deta... HEY, THAT PART IS STILL HERE!" Cyborg yelled.

"And another thing," he continued, "You're wearin' a speedo made out of metal. Do you need a screwdriver to get out of those, or do they open up like the automatic sliding doors in a supermarket?"

"Oh that's it, I don't care if I get solitary for life I'M BLOWIN' A HOLE IN THIS JERK'S MOUTH!" shouted Cyborg as he revved up his sonic cannon.

"I shall assist in the blowing of holes into the kloorbag's mouth," said a pissed off Starfire with eyes and hands glowing with ominous green energy.

In a flash, both attack were unleashed upon their target, creating a large explosion. The people across in the city could see the blast from across the water, shooting right out of the Tower and into the horizon. As the smoke cleared, the Titans saw the intruder still in one piece, just an inch away from where the blast had made impact.

"Yikes, I think my life expectancy just went from 30 minutes to 30 seconds and counting," he snickered just before making a run for it.

"GET HIM!" shouted Robin, as the pissed off Titans began their pursuit.

(Cartoon Heroes starts playing in the background)

The Titans chased the intruder all over the Tower, in every room, even through the gutters and the laundry room, breaking everything from dishes to BB's bad taste in music, until Raven had cut him off at the rooftop entrance.

"Girl we've gotta stop meetin' like this, people are gonna start talkin'. Then again, it's not a big deal since I don't really care what people think about me," he said.

"Before I kill you, the first thing I'm gonna do is rip that tongue out of your mouth with my bare hands," Raven said as she channeled her power into her fists.

"And just what will you do with my tongue once you have it?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Put it in a glass jar in my trophy room!" she glared, shredding several metal objects into spikes and hurling them towards the intruder, but just before they could connect, he phases into the darkness at the last moment, only to reappear right behind her.

"You know, it's really hard to get a good look at you when you're covered in that stuffy cloak. It's gotta go," he said tugging it off.

"Ah, much better," he smirked while checking her out from head to toe. "Damn Raven, why the hell did you hide this smokin' hot body underneath that cloak? Seriously, those curves could make guys-

"DROP DEAD!" Raven shrieked, jolting round to face him and smacking her assailant round the head with what looked like a large paper fan, which turned out to be just an after-image of him. Not wanting to get jumped again, Raven surrounded herself with shrapnel. That way, she thought, no matter which direction he came from, he'd still get hit.

But before she had a chance to react, he swung his previously sheathed sword, the force of it blowing away several shrapnel in front of her. Not wasting any time, he closed the distance between them and placed his hands square on her chest. "Wow Raven, your boobs fit right into my palms, and they're as soft as marshmallows too," he commented as he gave them a good squeeze. He smirked at the blush appearing on Raven's face, but before she could counterattack, he followed with a large chi blast which knocked Raven down to earth. Just as she was about to land on her butt, he phased right behind her to break her fall. It did however take her about 2 seconds to realize the hands that were just fondling her breasts were now playfully groping her ass cheeks.

"I still don't get why you cover all of this up in the first place," he grinned, giving her butt another playful squeeze. "I mean, you've got an amazing rack, plus this tight, firm ass. You'd be able to turn more heads than Starfire."

"How about I turn your head?" she glared, using her powers to pick up a piece of rock off the ground and flung it towards him, "180 degrees!"

"Throwing that rock doesn't hide the blush on your face," he laughed after easily dodging, "That from the pat or the compliments?"

Before Raven could say or do anything else, the rest of the Titans had arrived to see her still sitting on the intruder. "Well, looks like the cavalry's arrived," he said as he stood up and brought Raven up to her feet. "Thanks for the lap dance Rae-Rae, you really know how to show a guy a good time. I'll give ya a call later," he said with a wink. With that, he headed for the rooftop entrance, leaving an awkward moment of silence between Raven and the others.

"Um, what are you all looking at?" Raven asked as their eyes were all focused on her waist. She looked down, her eyes widening as they fixed on a bunch of $20 bills stuck to her belt.

"So glad I got the video for that!" he laughed, stashing away the digital camera just as the roof blasted open with a surge of black energy, "Oh I'm sorry Rae-Rae, are you mad?" he laughed in the face of a red-eyed scorned Raven.

"Going...kill...you...hell...painful..." Raven fumed, her words getting jumbled in her fury.

"That really sounds like fun, but like i said, you gotta catch me before you can sentence me to eternal damnation," he said as the Titans got up on the rooftop. That is, after they recovered from witnessing Raven's fury a second time, a fury so great not even the uncut DVD would show it to the general public.

"Stop!" Robin shouted at the intruder, "You've got nowhere to run, so you can either turn yourself in or..."

"we can turn you over to the cops in pieces," Raven finished as the rest of the titans joined them, fists and guns bared for their final attack.

"Well, if those are my options, I guess there's only one thing to do..." the intruder said, lowering his head as he backed closer and closer to the edge of the Tower. Realizing what he was about to do, Robin sprinted forward trying to grab him, but he was too late. Robin could only watch in horror as his hands missed the intruder's by inches before he plummeted to the lake below.

As he fell, he spun like a bullet, getting closer and closer to the Tower with each rotation. Once he got close enough to get his feet on the Tower, he stopped spinning and began to run down at maximum velocity. As soon as he passed the halfway mark, he began to form several hand seals. With the last seal completed, he slammed his hands on the Tower's surface, creating an energy trail that reached all the way to the shoreline.

From the depths a dark light parted the waters, forming a blood red magic circle on the lake floor. From it burst forth a bike that looked like it was born from the fires of hell itself. The skull head-plate's eyes gleamed before it let out a terrible cry, extending the dark light all the way towards the shore, parting the waters like an evil Moses. Its owner laughed in triumph before landing on the skeletal seat, extending a "See you at the finish line Titans!" before revving the engine and speeding through the unholy path.

"Uhh, guys? I don't think we're dealing with our everyday super-villain here," said Beast Boy, still recovering from what he just witnessed, staring down at the rippling water below.

"Even so, we're the only ones who can stop him. We have to stop him before he starts raising hell in the city. Let's move!" commanded Robin as he and the other Titans continued their pursuit.

"I wonder what's taking them so long? They should be comin' after me right about now," thought the intruder as he rode briskly through the streets of Jump City, "And seriously, who the hell names these cities?" he continued his train of thought, until an image of a high-tech car on the side-view mirror caught his eye.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up. I was starting to get bored," he said as he spotted Robin's motorcycle, and then Raven and Starfire up in the air. With that, he turned his bike around to face the Titans and stuck out his middle finger for all of them to see while he steered with his left hand.

"I'm sure you already know our playtime in the Tower was just a warm-up, now the real fun begins. If you want to stop me, you gotta give me everything you've got!" he shouted as he was nearing the intersection, "Or was that sad excuse of a fight your very best after all?"

"I'll show you 'best'!" Cyborg yelled, slamming his fist on the "fire cannon" button which naturally fired a blast right at the fugitive. With a maniacal laugh, he easily evaded the blast and sped through the busy intersection.

He easily sped past the three lanes, continuing his laugh even as he raced straight for a large gas truck, highly-flammable and strategically placed just for this little chase scene. But the imminent explosion was not to be, for to the Titans' surprise, he leaned his bike to the side, barely touching the ground as he slid under the tank, barely touching it save for a few ruffles of his coat. Naturally, the walking cheat code tilted his bike upright and sped off with his laugh echoing under the tanker.

"Dude," Beastboy said, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, "I know he's our enemy and all, but that was-"

"Finish that sentence and you're going home in the T-trunk," Cyborg muttered as he was forced to go *around* the tanker as they chased him.

"...awesome," Beast Boy mumbled, earning a glaring eye from Cyborg, effectively getting kicked out of the T-car, transforming into a Pterodactyl just in time to soar over the pavement.

"Air support might end up cutting into my fun-time, luckily I got something just for that occasion," said the intruder as he took out a handful of odd looking shuriken. They were clear and filled with a questionable liquid, each with a tiny explosive rigged in the center. He temporarily switched his bike into auto-pilot, and tied the throwing stars together with a length of string. After switching his bike back to manual, he looked up to check his potential targets.

"If this wasn't gonna end up being funny as hell, I'd almost feel sorry for whoever this hits," he snickered as he charged up his projectiles with his chi and tossed them at the green Pterodactyl that was Beast Boy. The shuriken wrapped around his neck, just before blowing up in a cloud of brownish-orange smoke. Although they avoided being exposed to the solution, Raven and Starfire could still smell the wretched fumes that still lingered in the air.

"That's what happens when you mix 10 different bottles of cheap cologne together and let it sit for a few weeks," said the intruder.

"Dude it's gonna take forever to get this stench off," groaned Beast Boy. He still reeked of shit from earlier, and the cheap cologne just added insult to injury.

"Cry me a river Beast Boy, I'm still trying to get your smell off the Tower," Raven replied while holding her nose.

"Well then, you should be an EXPERT at getting this crap off of me," snapped Beast Boy.

Raven just paused for a moment, and then summoned the remains of a car ruined in the fight, slides it under Beast Boy, and sends him speeding right into a car wash.

"That should do it," Raven said as she watched Beast Boy getting sprayed, spun, waxed, and blown dry before slowly coming out sparky clean with a "I am not amused" frown on his face.

"Woooh," Cyborg whistled, admiring Raven's handiwork, "I've never seen BB so shiny!"

"Maybe I'll hang him as a shiny new trophy once I kick your wimpy behinds into the ground," the assailant mocked, his hands crossed waiting for the Titans to finish. Before BB could even pick wax out of his nose, he revved up his motorcycle, increasing its torque and zoomed right past Raven, the resulting shock wave ripped her clothes right off, save for her bra and panties. As soon as the smoke cleared, Raven opened her eyes only to see the culprit in front of her with his camera.

"You know as soon as I slowed down, I saw your outfit fly right past me. So naturally, I had to turn around and come back here," he said as he took pictures of her in every angle, "And it was sooooo worth it. Although I have to say, pink isn't really your color, but lacy dark blue fits you quite nicely," he grinned before smacking Raven's panty-clad behind, "I'm looking forward to putting these on my wall," he finished as he got back on his bike and rode off. Raven stood there frozen for a moment, her mind processing the fact that this bastard had pushed every single one of her buttons in a span of barely an hour. Raiding her drawers, fondling and groping her, and now he had stripped her nearly naked and took enough pictures to print a magazine, let alone finally smacking her blue panty clad butt in public. To say that he was going to die would be the biggest understatement in history.

"Uhhh, Raven?"

"Not... one... word," Raven said, cutting Beast Boy off, a dark aura crawling its way up her body, slowly re-materializing her clothes.

"...boobies," he was barely able to mutter before Raven slammed his green face into the wall.

"Hmm, they should be continuing their chase by now," thought the bastard in question, checking his side view mirrors. But as soon as his eyes were back on the road, the back wheel of his bike was hit with several starbolts, causing him to hurl forward and land face first into a sandbox. A nearby kindergartner laughed at his disfigured position, and proceeded to dump piles of sand on his head before quickly fashioning it into a decent sand castle.

"Oh sure," Beast Boy complained after he reformed from his previous cheetah form, "I get trash piles and all he gets is sand!"

"The cushion fits the victim, I suppose," he smirked, spitting out a mouthful of sand, only to have another bucketful of sand dumped on his head by the kid in the sandbox. He got out of the box and shook off whatever sand he had left on him. No sooner had he gotten the sand off that he was forced to quickly dodge to the side from Robin's swift downwards kick.

Robin wasted no time, kicking off towards his opponent, throwing punch after punch at him, only to be blocked at every turn. Roundhouse kicks and birdarangs didn't work either, for the assailant's quick movements easily slid past every attempt.

"Not bad," he smirked, grabbing Robin's punch and using its force to toss Robin into the glass of a nearby pet store, "But you clearly lack discipline."

"You're the one who needs discipline," Robin glared, getting to his feet and brandishing his staff, "And a tiny prison cell to go with it!"

"Does it come with free WiFi?" he joked, unsheathing his own sword, blocking Robin's quick attacks. As he blocked Robin's next attack, he hit the back of his sword with his chi-infused palm sending Robin flying back into the pet store, right into a cage full of canaries. "Aw, how cute," he chuckled as Robin spit out a bright yellow feather, "A family reunion!"

Just as he was about to enter the pet store, a large barrage of starbolts rained around him. Although he managed to hold his ground, the first thing he saw once the smoke cleared was Starfire's fist flung dead center in his face. He felt his body fly through the air right into a tree, where several squirrels scurried down and started cracking walnuts on his head. "I've heard of eating my own words, but this is just ridiculous," he groaned as he shooed the squirrels away.

"Ugh, thanks Starfire. Looks like Beast Boy was right, this guy isn't our average supervillain," said Robin as Starfire helped him up.

"Do not worry, Robin, we shall surely defeat him together," she smiled, gazing into Robin's masked eyes for a moment, her hero flashing a blushing smile back.

"If you lovebirds don't mind," the villain chuckled behind them revving up his demon-bike and speeding away from them, "I've got a city to trash."

"N-not if I can help it!" Robin recovered, Starfire nodding with him, though still pink in the cheeks. The two raced down the city streets after him, throwing starbolts and birdarangs. But the cursed ride dodged each one, its maneuverability far surpassing normal standards. But Starfire was anything but normal, and an optic blast finally hit one of the tires, sending it swerving out of control.

"You hate my bike that much?" he glared, spinning his bike around and kicking it up at Starfire, "You can HAVE it!"

"AH!" she gasped, raising her hands up in a futile defense, bracing for impact.

It didn't come. Split-seconds before the bike could collide, Robin jumped up and grabbed Starfire, sending the two of of them tumbling onto the soft grass below. As soon as Robin opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Starfire's bright pink thong right in his face. Seeing her tight, round butt cheeks made him realize they had stumbled into a classic 69 position. Starfire figured it out just as quickly, especially when she saw Robin's manhood bulging from his pants. Both Titans got very flustered as they tried to get out of their predicament only to get stuck in one position after another, until Starfire was on top of Robin, with their legs interlocking, and their faces just an inch away from each other, making them blush redder than a bushel of strawberries.

"Wow. Look, I know you two can't get enough of each other but come on, there are kids here," their opponent said as they looked up, finally noticing they were in the middle of an elementary school playground, during recess no less.

"Kissy kissy," shouted nearly all of the students, making the two blush even harder.

"Well, I'll let you lovebirds do your thing while I go to town on the other Titans," he said as he jumped on his demonic ride and zoomed off into the highway, leaving the blushing lovebirds to explain some things to the little grade-schoolers.

"Alright Tin-Man, come out come out wherever you are," he said to himself as he looked for any sign of the T-Car, and low and behold, it was just about to enter the highway entrance ahead. He sped up in order to catch up to it, and took out its left side-view mirror with his shuriken once he got within range.

"What the-," before Cyborg could finish that sentence, the culprit revealed a retractable blade on his right wrist as he drove alongside the T-Car, leaving behind a nice big scratch mark from the back all the way to the front of his car.

"Oh that's it, NOBODY TREATS MY BABY LIKE THAT!" shouted a very pissed off Cyborg. The villain simply replied with a smirk and his middle finger sticking up.

"The road up ahead's closed for construction, why don't we take our little throw-down there?" he suggested right before zooming past Cyborg, both of them speeding through the arrangement of traffic cones. Grinning evily, the deranged cyclist quickly swerved his bike around to face the T-Car. "Now that the road's empty, there's no need to worry about collateral damage. So without further ado... SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" he shouted maniacally as two machine gun barrels appeared from both sides of his motorcycle.

"Oh hell no," was all Cyborg could mutter as the guns began to spray bullets all over his car. "MACHINE GUNS! DID YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL FOR THAT BIKE!" shouted a pissed off Cyborg.

"Yeah. Got it on Craigslist from some guy named lucifer666. Got a it for a pretty good price too," he replied with a nostalgic grin.

"Which was?" asked Cyborg.

"My sanity," he answered proudly.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that one," said Cyborg, pressing a button on the dashboard, causing a large energy cannon to rise from the engine, blasting the demon bike several times, each one barely missing but successful in forcing the bike to turn around as they dashed into the construction site. The biker quickly jumped off his ride and landed in a fighting stance.

"Not bad Tin-Man, now let's see how good you are on foot!" he challenged Cyborg, with a cocky wave of his hand.

"A foot in your behind is what you're gonna get, psycho!" Cyborg easily accepted, quickly jumping out of the car...but not before putting on the brake, securing the wheel, locking each door, and arming the alarm system.

"Sounds like a challenge, let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," said the psycho in question as he kicked a nearby crate straight towards Cyborg, who quickly blew it to bits with his sonic cannon. Unfortunately for Cyborg, the first thing he saw once the debris had cleared, was his opponent's chi-infused foot flying right at his face, sending Cyborg flying like a bottle-rocket, straight into the dumpster behind him.

"Ooooh. Great form, but a little bit rough on the landing. Looks like he'll have to settle for the bronze," said the villain as the lid on the dumpster dropped on Cyborg's head the moment he tried to get up.

"Hmm, maybe I should have thrown him into the recycling bin instead. Oh well," he thought to himself as he walked toward his bike. But as soon as he was halfway there, the dumpster exploded and Cyborg came charging out of the smoke, itching for some payback.

"Heh, looks like I spoke too soon," he laughed while dodging and deflecting Cyborg's punches. He pushed Cyborg back with a small chi blast, putting some distance between them as he ran straight for the crane with a wrecking ball attached. But before going any further, he kicked another nearby crate at Cyborg. He dodged the crate, but it hit the T-Car head on, causing the license plate to fall off.

"Oh no! My baby!" Cybrog cried, ignoring his assailant to rush over and auto-screw the plate back on, wiping it over squeaky clean before quickly turning back to his opponent, "You can taunt me and trash every inch of my body, but you do NOT-TOUCH-MY-BABY!"

"You do realize that the time it took for you to put that license plate back on, I could have escaped or stick my sword up your rusty ass," he said with a smug little grin.

"And yet you didn't, so tell me who the real idiot here is, huh?" responded Cyborg.

"I'd say the idiot is whoever picked the design for that half-assed piece of junk you call a car," the assailant retorted.

"That's it! When I'm done moppin' the floor with you, I'm gonna nail your BIG mouth to the front of my car to catch flies!" Cyborg shouted as he started shooting at him with his sonic cannon. The assailant dodged each blast while getting closer and closer to the crane, eventually climbing up to the roof. As he dodged, he managed to glimpse the last shot from Cyborg's cannon as it snapped off the cord holding the wrecking ball. Not wanting to waste such a rare opportunity, the assailant jumped, gathering as much chi as he could and hit the wrecking ball with a devastating spinning roundhouse kick, sending it on a crash course for the T-Car. Knowing he didn't have enough time to save his car, Cyborg jumped out of the way as the wrecking ball squished his "baby" like a grape.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cyborg cried, eyes wide in horror as his pride and joy was crushed by a huge wrecking ball of devastation, "WHY? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? SHE WAS JUST AN INNOCENT, PERFECT PIECE OF ART THAT-!"

"That you just wouldn't shut up about," the car-destroyer said, his arms crossed as he admired his own work, "And the ball was right there. How could I ignore such a tempting offer? Besides, you can't park there. It's a handicap zone."

"NO IT ISN'T!" shouted the still traumatized Cyborg. The car wrecking nut-job simply responded by slicing off the handicap sign next to him, catching it before it could fall to the ground and throwing it as hard as he could, right between the car's headlights. The sign easily pierced through the car, triggering the alarm before it burst into flames.

"Now it is," he said with a large grin on his face. "and as proof to the cops..." he added, taking a picture of the burning wreckage with his signature camera.

"Dude!" shouted Beast Boy, landing next to Cyborg, "Your car, it's been-!"

"Not NOW, Beast Boy!" Cyborg glared angrily, even going as far as to point his cannon at the green annoyance.

"Whoa, dude. I know you're pissed that I crushed your "baby" like the empty soda can it is, but that's no reason to point your gun at your own teammate," said the culprit. "Anyway, I still got a bit of fight left in me, and to be honest..." he trailed off as his blood red eyes began to swirl with black, "...I'm done playin nice," he said with a sinister look on his face. With a single motion of his fingers, the assailant shot a bolt of black lightning straight at Cyborg's chest, which flung him out of the construction site, ricocheting him back and forth between two buildings before he fell through the roof of a small shop that said, "adult" in big neon letters.

"Aw man. He was bad enough just the way he was, and now you're tellin me he's got superpowers!" groaned Beast Boy.

"Great, just what we-" Cyborg groaned as he stood up from the rubble, pausing in mid sentence after noticing a strange look from Beast Boy, "Um, something wrong, BB?"

"You know Cyborg, if you want me to take you seriously you're gonna have to put away your junk first. Seriously, it's just hangin' out there for the whole world to see," chuckled the assailant, holding his hand in front of his eyes.

"What do you mean my- OH COME ON!" groaned Cyborg as he saw that he was wearing a 12 inch purple strap-on.

"Yeah, you're right," the punk chuckled as he leaped down and brandished his sword. He swung it directly in front of Cyborg, cutting his new "appendage" down to only two inches, "Now it's at actual size!" he said with a jerky grin, just in time for the other Titans to arrive.

"Hey Robin, what took you so long? You and Starfire must've given those kids one hell of a show to be this late," he said, bumping his hips while slightly rotating them with a quite perverted grin on his face.

"Huh? But they never showed us how to hula-hoop!" Beast Boy whined while an angry Robin and Star stomped towards the scene.

"You'll find out when you're older, B," Robin said as he charged past him, using his pole to vault himself across the field and land a kick right at the prick in question, who blocked with his arms.

"Not bad," he chuckled.

"We're not done yet," Robin matched his grin. Before his opponent could react, he was pummeled with a fury of star bolts targeted at his backside. Robin dropped to the floor, and began hammering away at the confident rogue. The assailant could only attempt to inevitably block, successfully sandwiched between Robin's skillful punches and Starfire's relentless blasts. ... "You think this is...enough...to...defeat...ME?" he cried, surging his body with dark energy, forcing Robin and Starfire backward.

"Maybe not," Robin laughed as he sprung to his feat, "But THAT is!" he exclaimed, pointing upward. On cue, the exhausted darkness user looked up, the same wrecking ball he used to crush Cyborg's car, covered with an ominous black aura.

"You know, the whole making me taste my own medicine gag is really cliche'," he said just before the ball dropped on his head.

"But still effective," Raven said with a smirk on her face. However, that smirk quickly turned into a scowl as she saw her "victim" sitting on top of the wrecking ball she tried to squash him with.

"Seriously, a wrecking ball? After all the stunts I've pulled, that's the best you could come up with?" he asked with a bored look on his face. "I thought for sure you'd try to dismember or disembowel me, and then run me feet first through a wood chipper."

"Well, if you insist," she sighed, using her powers to pick up a chainsaw, an ice cream spoon, and a weed whacker.

"Now that's more like it!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "C'mon BRING IT!" he challenged the ravenous Raven, charging eagerly at her. He drew his sword, parrying her dark-controlled objects at every turn.

"Hold still so I can cut you!" Raven bellowed, her four red eyes brimming with malice, chasing her prey from building to building. Naturally, there was _some_ collateral damage; a house sliced in half, someone's office torn to pieces, and the occasional meat grinder turned to dust.

"Stubborn bird won't give up. Least she's cute," he chuckled, looking around as they fought, hoping he could find the perfect spot to end this little game of bird and worm. As Raven's chainsaw almost gave him a crew-cut, his eyes spotted a small shop labeled "Costumes 4 ALL the Ages." "Perfect," he grinned, taking his sword to Raven's chainsaw and slicing it in half. Raven countered by thrusting the weed whacker at him, but he kicked it out of her grip before landing on the ground and darting into the abandoned costume shop.

"You can't run forever, little bird," his voice echoed from all around her. From the walls, the floor, even from the clothes that hung all around her, "Though right now you look more like a frightened little bunny..."

Raven clenched her teeth, bracing herself and standing her ground, "I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I'm not..." she chanted.

"...so why don't we have you look the part?" the voice continued, ignoring her. This time, however, it seemed to come...

Raven's eyes widened, her body frozen stiff.

...from right behind her.

"KYAAAAAHH!" was all the Titans heard as they rushed to her aid. As they neared the building, a black shadow passed over it and blew the rubble outward for miles. Alas, it was in vain, for her tormentor had somersaulted safely nearby.

"Hehe," he chuckled, wiping his face where a thin scar had formed, "That was very much worth a little scar."

"What did he mean by-woah," Beast Boy gasped, unable to take his eyes off the sight before him. The other male Titans were having a similar problem.

"Um, I am still not accustomed to Earth fashion, but..." Starfire asked, puzzled, "...I do not think dressing up as a human bunny is normal, correct?"

"Dressing up as a...?" Raven questioned her before she looked down...and even her hair turned pink.

"She had most of the costume set up already. All I had to do was give her the ears, shoes, and the fluffy tail, and cut out the excess coverage" he said revealing two retractable wrist blades. "I'd have added the fishnet stockings too but with her legs, she doesn't even need them" he added.

"No Starfire, it's not..." Robin sighed, trying hard not to stare too hard at bunny-girl Raven.

"And why can you not take your eyes off her?" Starfire glared at Robin, "Am I not enough for...?"

"Would you like to wear the other-?" the perverted evil teen grinned, holding up a red-themed version.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the Tameranian roared.

"Fine by me, I'll just leave you two alone," he said, stepping aside and quickly pulling out his camera from his coat, "I'll just help myself, if you don't mind!"

"Oh, I MIND!" Raven cried, trying to dodge as many flashes as she could, attempting to use her magic to swipe the camera away.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, little rabbit, but this camera is automatically linked to the web, you see...

"No...you didn't...you wouldn't stoop so low as to..."

"I just did," he flashed the darkest grin the Titans had ever laid eyes on.

"He's right," Cyborg confirmed, "There's...wow...he's good."

"This...'web,'" questioned Starfire, "is it made from some sort of spider?"

"No, it's not," Robin answered, glaring at the prankster and extending his staff, "It means everyone in the world can see her in that...and he isn't going to get away with it."

"I've been doing a good job of that so far, haven't I?" he laughed out loud.

"Then it's time to do ours," Robin muttered before giving his famous order, "Titans, GO!"

"Well in that case, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" shouted the dark teen as he charged at them with sword in hand.

Robin led the battle by unleashing a flurry of attacks from his bo to clash with his opponent's blade with unmatched fury. The sword-wielder stood confident, eager to prove his skill to the leading Titan as he drew his blade...

which had decided at that moment to vanish from his arm.

"The spellcaster!" he thought, just before Robin's staff collided with his head, sending up soaring straight into the costume shop rubble. "Wow, I'm impressed," he smirked, pushing the rubble off himself, "But I cannot be defeated so...um, something on my face?"

"Tha~t's an understatement," Raven said flatly, while the other Titans tried to hold in their laughter.

"Please tell me I don't have something like a bra on my head," he groaned before Beast Boy handed him a mirror. His resulting facial expression cracked the mirror into 666 pieces. On the delinquent's face was now a pink wig, large round thick-rimmed glasses, and cat ears, "Pink-haired nekomimi meganekko...I'm going to kill the omnipotent asshole who came up with this." he grumbled, his own black aura tearing the offending parts off.

"Now where was I?" he grinned, brandishing his sword that barely was able to reflect a blast of green light.

"I will not give you that chance!" Starfire yelled, swarming him with a massive barrage of starbolts. It was all he could do to block the relentless blasts, but eventually he was overwhelmed, struck to the ground as the smoke devoured him.

"Jeez," he groaned, picking himself up, "Must be out of chi to not be able to dodge such-huh?" he looked up just as a black aura that was not his own surrounded him. He quickly jumped up, the field just missing his foot by inches, landing facing the Titans, calculating his next move. "Dammit, I can't be careless, not now. Now then, to get rid that pesky girl, I should..."

But before he could devise a strategy to defeat Raven, he was flattened by a green 100-ton right whale.

"And that got rid of you," Beast Boy grinned triumphantly after switching to his normal self.

Their nameless opponent was finally beaten, and flattened about 3 inches into the concrete. Raven used her powers to bind him as she plucked his bloody, mangled up body out of the ground.

"Caught you," Raven said with a satisfied smile.

Her prisoner simply lifted up his head and said, "Took you long enough."

The police arrived a few moments later to collect him from the Titans. As soon as he was handed over, he began to snicker. Everyone looked confused, then scared as the nut-job in question now began to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! DAMN, THAT WAS WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME! Aw man, we really gotta do this again some time. I'll be sure to look you guys up once I get out of theses handcuffs," he said as he resumed laughing.

"That's IF you get out," smirked Robin as the Titans turned their backs on their defeated foe.

"I hope they lock him up for a reeeeally long time," said Raven.

"Agreed," Starfire replied, smiling up at the sky, "Oh, the sun! It is about to set. Shall we all go and eat those delicious cheese pies?"

"If you mean pizza, then let's go, I'm starving!" exclaimed Cyborg, leading the Titans in what would probably be a pizza frenzy.

After the Titans had finished their well-earned meal, they headed back to the Tower via Raven's teleportation power.

"Robin, are you alright? You have been quiet since we left the pizza place," said a concerned Starfire.

"You've been thinking about our fight with that freak earlier, haven't you?" Raven inquired. Robin nodded.

"He was messing with us from the start. He wasn't even fighting seriously and yet he..."

"So we do what we always do," shouted Cyborg, smacking his chest, "We learn from our mistakes and next time, we kick bad guy booty!"

"This isn't like some ordinary villain!" Robin slammed his fist into the wall, "This guy was too strong, like Slade-no, perhaps even stronger."

"Yes, but you are skilled now," assured Starfire, "You were saying last week how you could 'crap the kick' out of Slade now if he was still alive, right?"

"Maybe," he muttered, heaving a sigh before opening the door to the main room, "And it's 'kick the crap' out of, Star."

With their stomachs filled and their mood slightly better, the Titans headed back to their Tower sanctuary. The teens kicked off their shoes, gave a few yawns, and stepped into the main room. But instead of a dark, unoccupied room, they found a certain someone sitting on the couch, eating pizza, and watching Road Runner cartoons on their TV.

"Ha ha ha haaa, that coyote can fall off that cliff a million times and it would still be funny. Oh hey guys. What took you so long? I was startin' to get a little lonely," said the stranger as he turned around to face the Titans.

The Titans could not believe what they were seeing. The same bastard that gave them hell just a few hours ago was back in their Tower making himself at home, and looked completely unscathed.

"You guys happy to see me so soon?" he asked wearing his cockiest smile.

"What the-" gaped Cyborg.

"B-Buh-You-how did-why?" stammered Beast Boy.

"We left you in jail..." Raven said, trying not to let her emotions go wild.

"How did you escape?" demanded Robin, letting his emotions go wild.

"Oh, I didn't escape. When the court looked up my profile, they decided that I was way too dangerous to keep inside prison. So with consent from the mayor here, the judge sentenced me to a lifetime of community service. Which means, you guys are stuck with me 'til further notice." he said as he plugged his ears with two clean cotton balls.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted all 5 Titans.

"We're expected at the mayor's office tomorrow at 8:00 am, he'll give you a more detailed briefing on what you guys are getting into," he said, popping the cotton balls out and handed Robin a handful of signed papers. "Oh, and he also wanted me to crash here for tonight, so you can all keep an eye on me," he finished.

After a long pause, Robin finally spoke. "Raven, you're on psychopath guard duty," he said without looking at her.

"My pleasure," Raven glared angrily at her prey.

"Relax, I've had my fun," he laughed as Raven sat down next to him while the tired Titans headed for bed, "figured I'd stay up and see what games you guys have to offer."

"You will not be touching anything, you...ugh," she sighed, "If I'm going to be watching you until morning, you could at least tell me what you name is."

The boy laughed and turned to the aggravated girl, "Call me Seiji."

* * *

A/N: (Andras777) This is our take on the next season of Teen Titans, and hope that this washes away the sour taste that "Things Change" has left behind for all you fans out there.

A/N: (ashura05) So if anyone was wondering what keeps taking my Azu-Diary fic so long to update, this is it. Don't worry, I'm still working on it in my spare time, but this will probably be my main focus for a while. Hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it!


	2. The Briefing

**Teen Chaos**

By Andras777 & Ashura05

Chapter Two: The Briefing

* * *

"YOU PERVERTED BASTAAAAAARD!" Raven shrieked as she punched Seiji in the face so hard, he flew right into the wall.

"Raven! Are you alright? What's going on?" asked Robin as he and the other Titans rushed into the main room. They found a very pissed off Raven clutching her breasts while Seiji was nowhere to seen.

"Hey, um, Raven, what happened to that freak you were supposed to keep an eye on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Over here," Seiji said in a muffled voice. The Titans simply looked to the right, and found him with his head stuck in the wall. After a bit of struggling, he managed to yank his head out of the newly made hole.

"Woah, now that was one hell of a wake up call," Seiji said as he dusted off the bits of wall scraps on his head.

Looking from Seiji to Raven, Beast Boy just asked, "Dude, what happened?"

"All I remember is falling asleep on something very soft, like a bed of marshmallows," replied Seiji.

"Grrrrrrrr," growled Raven, a dark aura illuminating her body as she glared at Seiji.

"Oh wait, was that your boobs?" Seiji asked with a perverted grin on his face. Raven answered his question by using her powers to make a giant fist and punching him in the face with it, causing him to fly headfirst into the wall again.

"Worth it," he said in a muffled voice and a 'thumbs up' through the rubble, as he tried to pull himself out of the second hole his head made in the wall.

"Dude, you got some kind of death wish or somethin?" Cyborg said as Seiji got out of the hole and shook off his second helping of wall scraps.

"What can I say? Getting nearly killed is half the fun, and the prizes were so worth the risk," Seiji answered with a cocky grin as he pulled out a few of the many risque photos of Raven he took yesterday.

"Why you...," Raven's eyes split to four red ones, "Give those back or I'll..."

"It'll have to wait," Robin told them, "We're to see the mayor immediately. We'll be able to get some answers about our "friend" here, and why they don't want him in prison."

"Cool, let me get my bike revved up," Seiji said as he was about to leave the main room.

"I don't think so." Robin grinned, "Raven, tie him up and make sure he can't get loose," Robin ordered.

"With pleasure," she matched his grin, cracking her knuckles, making all the other Titans' hair stand on end. Except for Cyborg, who had no hair to speak of. With a flick of her wrist, Raven used her powers to summon cords from the boxing ring, the cords Robin uses for his grappling hook, discarded drapes, and several discarded pipes and mufflers from the garage and wrapped them tightly around Seiji's body, nearly cutting off his air circulation.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Seiji asked as he tried to breathe.

"Yes," Raven simply replied with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well now I'm just dead weight. The only way you could move me now is in the back of a car, which I destroyed yesterday," Seiji said.

"No need to worry about that. I've been workin all night to fix the T-car and I'm proud to say," Cyborg grinned as they entered and exited the Tower elevator into the garage, "I think I outdid myself this time."

"Next time when I trash a car, remind me to turn it into bits of shrapnel instead." Seiji said looking at the newly constructed T-car.

"So, who'd like to do the honors?" asked Cyborg as he opened the trunk.

"Oh!" Starfire volunteered eagerly, "I know of a Tamaranian technique for just the occasion!"

"I don't like where this is going," said a slightly nervous Seiji, just before Starfire nailed him with a powerful uppercut, launching him halfway up the ceiling, and just before gravity could do its job, she grabbed Seiji by the collar of his shirt, and began to spin him around like a gyroscope.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seiji screamed, as Starfire spun him faster and faster until finally, she used the momentum to throw him headfirst into the trunk, which closed itself shut from the recoil and instantly locked itself. Each of the Titans held up a sign with a 10 on it.

"Alright team, let's get this over with," Robin said, revving up his motorcycle, leading the Titans towards the mayor's office. Cyborg never got to get his share of payback on Seiji for wrecking his car, so to make up for it he made sure to drive through every speed-bump and dip without slowing down, and just hitting the brakes before reaching a red light or stop sign, while telling his friends when to brace themselves. The result was a tied up Seiji rolling, bouncing off and hitting every corner of the trunk. Once they've arrived at their destination, Cyborg opened the trunk, and out rolled Seiji with three lumps on his head, swirly dizzy eyes, and five little Road Runners running around his head.

"T-tell Wile E. that I think I found his birdies..." Seiji slurred before collapsing on the pavement.

"Payback has never tasted this sweet," said a satisfied Raven, high-fiving Cyborg before roughly moving Seiji to his feet.

"So, um, you're gonna let me out of this, right?" Seiji asked, hopping along after the Titans like a tall bunny rabbit.

"I'll think about it," Raven said, shutting the door to the mayor's office in his face, hitting him right on the nose.

"Feisty, I like that," Seiji grinned as he picked himself up, "Now then, about this annoying strait-jacket..."

"I'm sure you all know why I called you into my office," said the mayor slowly spun his chair around as the titans entered his overly-large office.

"Yes," asked Robin, approaching the mayor's desk, "And we'd all like to know why a lunatic is allowed to stay at Titan's Tower!" he shouted, pounding a fist on the desk.

"Easy on the desk," the mayor coughed, "It's mahogany."

"I don't care if it's mahogany from Malchior 7!" Cyborg yelled, joining Robin, "He's a supervillian! He should be in jail, not beating my high score on Gamestation!"

"Well technically he's a mercenary and not a..."

"What difference does it make?" Raven asked, trying hard not to let her anger get out of control, "He's still a criminal. And a murderer," she said, holding up the newspaper article from the other day.

"The men he assassinated all had large bounties on their heads," the mayor explained, "All of them were from the Japanese mafia, and the reward was for alive...or dead."

"He still trashed the city!"

"Technically, he only destroyed places under construction or were condemned anyway," the mayor went on, fixing his glasses, "The only law he broke was breaking and entering Titan's Tower, which also technically does not fall under the city's jurisdiction since you are superheroes."

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy cried, throwing his arms into the air, "Isn't there something we can book him with?"

The mayor glared and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and leaned in real close, "Listen, it would be far worse to put him in jail. We don't know what he would do to the other cellmates. We barely have the facilities to hold him!" he gasped, pulling away and throwing a folder into Beast Boy's hands, "Just take a look at his record!"

The other Titans gathered around Beast Boy as he opened the folder, and as soon as they began reading its contents, jaws painfully hit the cold floor.

"All of the jobs he's taken..."

"Have either a very low survival rate..."

"Or have been stamped with a 100% failure rate"

"And he completed each and every one of them"

"With the worst injury being a black eye after being dared to slide down 10 flights of stairs strapped to a wheelchair," Starfire finished the report summary.

"As you can see, Seiji specializes in the ridiculously insane, and up until now, no one has ever managed to bring him down, which is why everyone decided that it would be safer to have you all keep him in check. And this way, you can put his skills to better use" said the mayor as he and the Titans exited the office.

"Well, we must bring him down again, for his presence out here is quite...disturbing," Starfire pointed at the middle of the lobby, where Seiji had hanged himself by the neck on one of the ceiling fan blades with a hangman's noose, still tied up and looking like a rather tempting pinata.

"You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round..." he sung happily as the fan spun him around the room at its highest setting. As he was singing, a young female intern entered the lobby and witnessed the disturbing sight, which made her scream her lungs out, and faint right after.

"Sheesh, what was her problem," Seiji asked the Titans.

While the other Titans were trying to register the fact that Seiji hanged himself and wasn't dead yet, Raven had walked up to him and began yanking him by the legs, hoping it would help cut off his air circulation.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to kill me Rae-Rae," Seiji teased.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with an evil grin. Her eyes began to glow as she chanted her signature incantation, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" In an instant, the fan was covered in Raven's dark energy, causing the fan to spin even faster than it was intended to. Seiji's face began to turn blue as the velocity of the fan tightened the rope's grip around his neck. The fan spun faster and faster, until the rope could no longer withstand the tension and snapped off, shooting Seiji headfirst into a wall for the third time this day, but successfully tearing off his bindings.

"How was that?" asked Raven still keeping her evil grin.

"FUCKIN aWESOME!" he replied through the wall, giving her a thumbs up, "Can we do it ag-"

"NO!" shouted the other Titans.

"Good luck Titans, and God help you," said the mayor, before leaving the Titans to their new babysitting assignment.

"So what are we supposed to do with him? Throw him in the basement and keep surveillance on him 24/7?" asked an aggravated Cyborg.

"No. The mayor wanted us to put his skills to use, which means he'll be fighting crime with us. Like it or not, he's part of our team now," answered an equally disgruntled Robin.

"Ye~ah, great idea. Leave us in charge of a bloodthirsty adrenaline junkie, bent on raising Hell wherever he goes," Raven said with her dark aura fuming.

"It's what I do best," Seiji responded winking and sticking his tongue out.

"Look," Robin said, moving in front of Seiji looking him sternly in the eye, "As of right now, you are a Teen Titan. That means you can't do anything reckless that might jeopardize the team. While you are a Titan, you are a hero to the people, not some crazy lunatic making people fear us. You are to be on your best behavior, or so help me I'll get the Justice League to put you in the most powerful containment cell known to man!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Jeez!" complained Seiji, walking right past Robin, "Don't get your feathers in a bunch!"

"What do you think?" Robin asked Raven after Seiji and the other Titans had left, "It feels like bringing Slade into our home."

"He's crazy," she muttered beside him, "But he's not like Slade. Slade was manipulative and smart. This guy's a simpleminded idiot."

"But he's still a liability," Robin frowned, punching his palm.

"...I'll put some detection spells around his room later," Raven said calmly, "If he tries anything..."

Just as the two of them were about to catch up to the others, their communicators began to beep.

"Looks like someone's trying something first," Raven commented.

"What's up, Robin?"

"Trouble. Looks like Johnny Rancid got his hands on some warheads," he frowned, punching his palm, "TITANS (and one insane psychopath), LET'S MOVE!"

The Titans rushed to the scene, where they found Johnny taking his new "toys"out for a test run.

"AHAHAHAHAAAA! WELCOME TO MY ONE-MAN DEMOLITION DERBY! BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW TITANS!"

"Could you maybe ease up on the CAPS, please?" Raven asked politely, pulling out her earplugs.

"Oh shit, those aren't just any warheads. They're Berserkers," Seiji said noticing the warhead loaded into Johnny's rocket launcher.

"Say what?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

"It's a warhead that's been loaded with a nice big wad of semtex, triggered by a spark ignition at the tip. And as a cherry on top, the bottom half of it's packin' a fistful of 9mm titanium ball bearings," answered Seiji.

"A~nd you know this because?" asked Raven.

"I shot a llama with one," Seiji answered with a slightly psychotic grin.

"You...shot...a llama," Raven stared, dumbfolded, "With..."

"Hey, it spat on me!"

"Enough! We need to stop him before he lets more of them loose, TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as the they got into battle formation.

"I just love kickin things off with a bang," Johnny said, aiming his rocket launcher at the Titans. "Boom," he said as he pulled the trigger, launching the Berserker straight towards them. They scattered in order to dodge the warhead, which went straight into the local comic book store. The resulting explosion sent out dozens of scorched comic books and manga, sending their collector's value plummeting.

"Aw man, and they just got the next volume of 'Negima,' too!" Seiji growled, punching his palm, "We gotta stop this idiot before he destroys the video store and game shop!"

"Hit me with your best shot Rancid!" Seiji shouted as he charged at him with his sword drawn. Johnny managed to reload his launcher with another Berserker and took aim.

"Be careful what you wish for punk," he said as he sent the rocket flying right at him.

Much to the Titans' surprise, instead of getting out of the warhead's path, Seiji continued rushing at it. Just as it passed the halfway mark, Seiji backflipped, using his foot to catch the rocket, and began to ride it like a surfboard.

The Titans and Johnny Rancid simply watched as the reckless mercenary laughed maniacally while performing spins, flips and other tricks on the warhead just before sending it straight up into the sky. He landed safely on the ground with a cocky grin and sheathed his sword.

"Well I've had my fun, now it's time to get serious," Seiji said as he got into a battoujutsu stance, clutching the hilt of his blade as dark energy began to form around his body.

"Wait, SEIJI STOP!" shouted Robin, but it was too late. Before the Titans could move to stop him, he was already behind Rancid, sheathing his blade. A moment which seemed to last forever passed before Rancid coughed up a spurt of blood before collapsing on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Like dust in the wind," Seiji grinned, until Raven used her powers to slam him straight into the nearest wall, while a very pissed off Robin began to approach him.

"I warned you what would happened if you went out of line! You've disgraced the name of the Teen Titans, disobeyed my orders..."

"Relax Robin," Seiji calmly told the angry leader stomping towards him, "it's fine, I just-"

"You killed someone!" Robin shouted, grabbing Seiji by his collar.

"Yo Robin, it's okay! Rancid's still alive!" shouted Cyborg, "I ran a quick diagnostic on him. He's got a few busted ribs, other than that, he's still breathing."

"What! But how?" asked a confused Robin.

"Well that's what I've been tryin' to tell you Bird-Brain," Seiji answered as he broke Raven's grip on him. "I can channel my energy into my weapons, making them sharp enough to cut through steel, or dull enough to injure, but not kill."

Robin loosened his grip on Seiji, letting him go right after. Before turning his back he warned, "One more reckless move like that, and you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

"Heh. Well in that case, I'll just kiss it goodbye right now," Seiji answered.

"Why do you say that?" asked Raven, who really didn't want to know the answer.

"Have any of you noticed that the rocket I kicked off into the sky hasn't gone 'boom' yet?" Seiji calmly asked the Titans, who all suddenly turned pale and slowly turned their heads towards the sky. "By now the propellant has already run out, which means that gravity is now doing what it does best."

"Cyborg!" shouted Robin

"Way ahead of you Robin," answered Cyborg as he tinkered with the built-in computer in his arm. "I've calculated the angle and trajectory of the warhead when Seiji sent flying and after, once it runs outta gas. If my math is right, and it usually is, that thing's gonna be heading straight for... Murakami High School."

"We'll have to hurry. Cyborg, alert the school and have them start evacuating immediately, Raven get ready to teleport us there, wait... where's Beast Boy!" asked Robin looking around for him.

"There's no time, we'll have to go without him," said Raven as she and the other Titans were enveloped in her dark energy.

As soon as Beast Boy heard that the warhead was gonna hit Murakami High, he turned into a cheetah and bolted there as fast he could. He arrived right in front of the high school, the same time the others appeared via teleportation.

"Beast Boy, you're here," Robin said as the principal approached them.

"We got your call and began evacuating immediately, but not everyone has gotten out yet," he said as a faint shadow passed over them . The Titans looked up, and saw the warhead plummeting straight towards the school.

"We got your call and began evacuating immediately, but not everyone has gotten out yet," he said as a faint shadow passed over them . The Titans looked up, and saw the warhead plummeting straight towards the school.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted as the rocket shot past them.

"Too high, too fast!"

"I'll try," Starfire told him, taking to the skies.

"Raven!"

"I'll try, but I might not be able to-"

"That's fine, do what you can. Beast Boy, Seiji!"

"On it!" he said, transforming into a Pteradactyl and soaring towards the school while carrying Seiji.

"According to my calculations," Cyborg told Robin as they raced to the school, "there's a 90% chance it's gonna hit one of the support beams. If that happens-"

"Let's hope Raven can shield them in time."

Raven flew towards the school, using her powers to shield it before the rocket could hit. Looking towards it, she saw Starfire miss it by mere inches. "Hope this is enough…" she muttered to herself as she tried to focus.

However, the warhead slipped past her barrier just before she could cover everything and hit the only support beam she managed not to cover. The ceiling above it shook before collapsing right on top of two students.

"They're not going to make it!" Robin cursed, Beast Boy and Seiji still to far from the school.

"Aaaaah!" screamed one of the girls, who braced herself for the impact that was sure to come. Her life flashed before her eyes, visions of her past and the people she knew…but she didn't know them. At least she thought she didn't. Who were these people, why didn't she remember? People she laughed with. People she hated and fought against. People she loved. People she saved. A past she didn't know now flashed in her mind through tightly closed eyes.

And when she opened them, she saw the face of her classmate, and six bewildered superheroes. Not to mention the rubble around her that apparently didn't crush her blonde head.

"Um, guys, isn't that-?" Robin finally spoke.

"T-Terra?" Beast Boy gasped, eyes and mouth open wide.

"B-Beast Boy?" the girl said, in a faint whisper, not sure if her words were correct or where in the far depths of her memory it came from.

* * *

A/N: Whew, finally! Sorry for the long wait, folks, but you know how life is. What with Pokemon, MVC3...

BB: And doesn't Mortal Kombat come out tomorrow?

...yeah, chap. 3 is coming out sometime never. J/K of course it will. You can only kill so many guys with Scorpion before it gets old. What I would give to use some of those on Beast Boy...

BB: Hey, don't be hasty now...

*deep voice* FINISH HIM!

BB: *screams like a little girl*

*revives BB* Well I can't have you die just yet. After all, we need you for the BB/Terra scenes next chapter.

BB: *anime-style eyes* You mean I actually get to score?

...no promises. Now then Andras, do you have anything to say to our readers before we start on the next chapter?

Andras: *looks up while killing Scorpion using Mileena* you say something?

HEY! I put that on pause you bastard! That's uncool man, it says in page 53 of the bro rulebook that...

Andras: Well gaming etiquette aside, (nobody follows it in the arcades) sorry it took so long to wrap this chapter up. It sucks bein on hiatus. You never know when you'll get outta that funk. Anyways, we're startin to get our writing grooves back, and hopefully, we'll be able to dish out another chapter or 2 durin the summer.


	3. Reunion

**Teen Chaos**

By Andras777 & Ashura05

Chapter Three: Reunions

"So there you are, my apprentice…confused, memory hazy, powers back uncontrolled…it will be just like old times."

"That sounds like the perfect setup for manipulation of an innocent soul. My idea of a 'good day.'"

The shadowy figure turned around, eyeing the new voice, but the source was nowhere to be found. "I am impressed you got through my security system," he said, walking down a few steps and looking around, "Or even knew where to find me."

"Security doesn't work on me," the voice spoke again, seemingly to come from everywhere, "As for finding you, well, the shadow can easily find one who hides in them."

The man frowned, intrigued yet wary of the voice, "An assassin?"

"Good guess, but fear not. You are not my target."

"Then who is?" he asked just before his screens flashed images of the newest Teen Titan, Seiji, "I see. Then we have similar goals in mind, yes?"

"Quite. Now then," he said, appearing suddenly just inches behind Slade, whispering into his ear, "Let's talk business, Mr. Slade."

* * *

"Oh Terra, it is so good to see you again!" Starfire cried happily while giving Terra one of her bone-crushing bear hugs, "And I am quite glad that you weren't crushed by the rocks or destroyed by the-"

"Starfire, I can't breathe!" Terra groaned, to which Starfire immediately released her.

"Wait, you know who she is?" Beast Boy gaped, his mouth hanging open like an drooling idiot.

"Um...yes? Maybe? I don't know, ugh!" Terra groaned, clutching her head, "Great, now I've got one heck of a rock-splitting headache."

"Ahahaha, good one!" Beast Boy laughed, clutching his sides before his laughter was interrupted by a loud crash behind him.

"Oh come now, everything's fi-"

"You're lucky no one got hurt!" Robin glared, shoving Seiji into the wall again, "If you EVER do something that reckless again, so help me I'll have the Justice League put you in the smallest containment possible!"

"Careful, respectable leader," Seiji smirked while the police dealt with the broken and bruised Johnny Rancid, "Your veins are showing."

"Enough," Raven interrupted, "Lecturing an idiotic psychopath is pointless. Besides, we've got a former teammate with amnesia on our hands. I suggest we deal with this before something worse happens."

"What's that?"

"Beast Boy dealing with it," she frowned, motioning over to the distraught blonde and the green boy jumping around all over her yapping like an energetic schoolgirl.

* * *

"Well, DNA is a match," Cyborg said, looking over the computer's data, "You're Terra, all right."

"But how?" asked Starfire as Terra pulled off all the wires from the computer, "We saw her turned to stone."

"But the stone's gone," argued Beast Boy.

"It is possible that what happened was something like a fail safe," reasoned Robin, rubbing his chin, "Her powers must have protected her body until she fully recovered."

"But she's not recovered. She has amnesia and less control over her powers than before," said Raven.

"Big deal," grinned Beast Boy, "So we give her a stroll down memory lane and-"

"I'm sorry, but I...I don't even know you people!" shouted Terra, getting to her feet, "I'm just a normal high schooler! And it's not Terra, it's Tara!"

"Yet you don't have a family, do you?" asked Robin, "You live in an abandoned building with no memory of the last few years."

Terra shrunk her head, averting her eyes from Robin.

"But we do. We know you. You were a member of this team; a Titan."

"And you were our friend," Starfire smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You remembered Starfire's name," said Raven, "We're in there somewhere."

Terra paused, looking around the room at the different faces that were so new, yet felt so familiar. Maybe...perhaps she could trust them. No, they were too strange and different. How did she know what she said was the truth? What if they were an enemy?

But as her eyes fell on the smiling green boy, she felt her body relax, and her heart calmed. Yes, she could trust him.

"O-okay. Just a little walk," she gave in, followed by cheers and jumps of joy.

"Glad to hear it," smiled Robin, "Beast Boy was closest to you. Maybe if you go to places you frequented, you might remember something."

"I've been around town before," she crossed her arms, "Wouldn't I have remembered something by now?"

"Ah," Beast Boy grinned, taking her arm, "But you weren't with me," and sprinted out of the Tower with a shaken Terra in tow.

"Seiji," Robin motioned to the teen behind him, "From what I've heard, you're better at stealth operations than me or Raven."

"I don't like to brag," he snickered.

"Tail them," he said without turning around, "Just in case. I trust you know what I mean by that."

"Yeah, I do." he said, just as he phased into the shadows.

* * *

"And this is where, we, um..." Beast Boy stammered, having taken Terra to Ben's diner on the outskirts of town, "well, you took me here once and..."

"Look Beast Boy," Terra sighed, sitting down on one of the stools and trying not to bother the old homeless man next to them, "I dunno. The only memories I have are..." she paused, her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Um, something wrong?"

"I, um, think we should have pie for desert," she blushed, averting her eyes from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's head sank, taking his plate in silence. Neither of them said a word as they slowly ate their meal. Neither of them realizing their pursuer was forcibly stationed outside in the pouring rain. "Dammit, I want some of that pie!" he cursed under his breathe, followed by a sneeze mixed with dark energy, wilting the daisy in front of him.

"So...anything yet?" Beast Boy asked, putting down his fork, "Or do you still not remember all those good times we had together?"

"It's not that, I mean, I kind of..."

"Maybe because there were no good times to be had," said a familiar voice behind them, who wasted no time firing an electric tazer at Beast Boy, pinning him and whatever animal he tried to become, "Right, Terra?"

"Who...who are you?" Terra gasped, jumping to her feet, "And what are you doing to him?"

"Keeping him away from you," Slade smirked under his mask, "It's what you would have wanted."

"N-no, I wouldn't...not like..."

"You may not remember everything yet, but you felt it, didn't you?" he continued, stepping a bit closer, "Everywhere he took you. Every store. Every street. Every step with him ached, didn't it?" Terra paused, taking in his words and nodded. "He doesn't want to tell you, but your past with them wasn't exactly a bed of pretty roses."

"That's because you-!" Beast Boy shouted, only earning him a larger voltage.

"Always blaming me...when it was all-your-fault!" Slade shot back, hyping up the voltage with each stressed word, "Now, Terra," he offered a hand to her, "Come with me. I shall give back that happiness you so richly deserve."

Terra froze, looking first at Beast Boy, then at Slade, then back and forth so many times her head felt shaky. Then her body. Then the ground beneath her.

"Oh, and we'll help you with your powers as well," he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the diner collapsing around them. The act as short-lived, though, for as soon as they got outside, a long blade came just centimeters of Slade's neck.

"Best way to kill a snake," Seiji's glaring eyes fell on him for the first time, "Cut it's damn head off."

"Go ahead," Slade glared right back, "That will only prove to them who you really are."

"I don't have to prove anything," he grinned, putting slightly more pressure on Slade's neck, dripping small traces of blood onto the blade, "They already know what I am...do you?"

Slade's eyes went wide, then narrowed again, "And do you...'runt'?" With the utterance of that word, Seiji's eyes fired up in pure rage before piercing Slade's neck and slicing it through, beheading Slade.

"Y-you killed him?" Terra screamed as Beast Boy's rat form emerged from the rubble and reverted back.

"No," he said, wiping his sword clean, "See? Oil," and pointed to the sparking wires coming from the head.

"Who was he?" she asked before holding her head, "Ugh, though I think I might know."

"He's one bad dude," Beast Boy told her, "Don't listen to a word he says."

"Guy with a tongue that forked," Seiji sighed, sheathing his sword "Could probably talk to snakes."

"Speaking of slithery things," Beast Boy frowned, "You were watching us!"

"Good thing, too, or..."

"I had it covered."

"Sure you did," Seiji teased, "Just like you had your fly covered while staring at her-"

"That's it. Let's go, you and me, just-!"

"Um, guys," Terra spoke up, "It's getting late and I don't think my memory's going to come back all of a sudden. Um, that is if I had any memory at all, hehe."

The two super-powered teens looked at Terra, then back at each other, then grudgingly stomped off. "Um, why don't you spend the night with us?" Beast Boy offered her, outstretching his hand.

"Thanks, but," Terra frowned, looking at the floor.

"We have the best high-tech security to keep Slade's slimy hands off of you," Beast Boy continued, "That and six superpowered dudes and dudettes."

Terra paused, then sighed and finally took his hand, her eyes still not meeting Beast Boy's.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD HIM FOLLOW US THIS WHOLE TIME!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin.

"And a good thing, too. If Seiji hadn't been there, Slade would have-" Robin told Beast Boy, standing his ground against the infuriated changeling.

"You saying I can't handle Slade on my own? I've done it before you know!"

"I'm just saying you needed backup, and..."

"Hey guys," Terra said, getting between the two of them in a desperate attempt to break up the argument, "You guys stopped him, I'm fine, so let's just chill, okay? You know, no fighting amongst teammates, right?"

"Says the person who once tried to kill us all," Raven mumbled to herself, earning a swift poke in the ribs by Starfire.

Meanwhile, Seiji was sitting on the sofa, sharpening his katana with a whetstone. The sound of its cold edge grinding against the stone reverberated throughout the Tower.

"Man, what are we gonna do about that guy?" Cyborg asked while staying out of earshot. "You heard BB and Terra. Titan or not, he's still a trained killer. How the hell are we supposed to keep that psycho in check?"

"I didn't send him out to just keep an eye on Terra." Robin said with a smirk. "Raven, is everything all set?" Raven nodded and approached the nutjob in question.

"You're coming with me," she told him before grabbing him by the collar, and dragging him to her room.

"Does this mean I get to see you naked?" Seiji asked out loud, earning himself a bitch-slap right across his face. "So just your underwear then?"

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Raven said flatly.

"You got that right." Seiji answered w/ a wink, earning him a large bump on the top of his head.

(In Raven's Room)

"So if we're not here to have sex, what are we here for?" Seiji asked as they entered her room.

"Robin asked me to keep you in line. He doesn't like the idea of a Titan butchering criminals for kicks. None of us do." she said.

"So you're...going to go all dominatrix on me?" he smirked.

"NO!" Raven yelled, her four red eyes appearing and numerous black tendrils behind her for a moment before she regained composure.

"Well then, how do you intend to 'keep me in line'?" he asked with complete sarcasm.

"Like this," she answered as she summoned several magic circles under Seiji's feet with a flick of her wrist.

"What the- AAAARGH!" Seiji screamed as the energy from the circles began surging throughout his body. As soon as the magic dissipated, he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. "What the fuck was that all about?" he asked, before noticing the strange markings that appeared on his hands. He quickly rolled up his sleeves to find several chain-link patterns grafted to his arms.

"Looks like it worked perfectly," Raven said with a satisfied smile. "It's an ancient spell that was used by the monks of Azarath to subdue assassins and any creatures that harbored murderous intent." she explained. "Those chain-link markings on your body will begin to constrict you the moment it senses your desire to kill. If you don't control that bloodlust, it'll literally squeeze the life out of you."

"Well that's one hell of a buzzkill," he sighed as he looked at his newly acquired restraints.

"Like I said, working perfectly," she smirked, looking more proud of herself than she should.

"You're cute when you act like a cruel mistress." Seiji said with his tongue sticking out. Raven responded with taking control of the chain-markings and using them to hurl Seiji out of her room, and into the wall. The sorceress entered the living room with a satisfied smile on her face as the maniacal teen's body fell backwards onto the floor.

"And since they're made using my magic, of course I can control them quite easily," she told him while stepping onto his face with her boots as she walked past him.

"You have succeeded in the subduing of the kloorbag yes?" Starfire asked, approaching Raven. She answered her question by using the spell to slam Seiji into the wall again, and straight into the living room wall.

"I'd say she's successful in turning him into her new throw toy," Cyborg commenting, taking a bite out of his plate of nachos he'd been eating.

"Great work Raven, now we have one less problem to worry about." said Robin.

"And now we have to worry about getting those walls fixed," Beast Boy pointed with his thumb at all the wreckage.

"We have to be on guard now. If Slade is after Terra again, he may try to attack the Tower like before. Cyborg, make sure the security system is-"

"Already checked, active, and upgraded," Cyborg finished for him, "Not even R2-D2 could get in here, now."

"Good. Starfire you'll stay with Terra, make sure she's with you at all times in case Slade does make a move on the Tower." Robin finished. With that, the Titans had turned in for the night.

* * *

A few hours after the lights at Titans Tower had gone out, a tranquil sea of darkness and silence swept over the surrounding area. Barely a sound could be heard, save for the waves crashing against the shore. The tower stood watch over its snoozing inhabitants, the cameras and motion detectors armed and programmed to sense any large object breaking those waters.

But nothing crossed those waters that night, save for a lone shadow slipping through the cracks in the dirt and into the highly-fortified tower. The shadow crept its way past room after room, under security lasers and encrypted doors until it reached the Titans' sleeping quarters. It then crept right into Starfire's room without so much of a peep.

The shadow, sensing no active security within the room itself, rose from the ground above its sleeping target, a snoozing Terra. The shadow-like being outstretched its hand to her and swallowed her body up into itself. Its mission accomplished, it retracted back to its shadow-state on the ground and slid away through the door.

"Man, having to pee in a high-security bathroom isn't exactly how I like to spend my evenings," Beast Boy sighed as he walked down the now-deactivated hall, "Gotta tell Cyborg I don't think Slade'd be crazy enough to pop out of a toilet."

Despite the changeling's rant, he was able to barely notice the movement of one very suspicious shadow.

"What in the..." his eyes widened seconds before the shadow shot up a whip of darkness at him in attempt to silence him. Beast Boy barely managed to avoid the attack before the shadow slid down the hall. "Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy cried, changing into a cheetah and sprinting after the shadow, his chase setting off dozens of alarms that succeeded in awaken the rest of the Titans from their slumber.

As Seiji woke up, he felt an electric spark in the back of his head, making his eyes widen. "Shit," he muttered to himself, taking his sword and phasing into the shadows. Beast Boy continued his pursuit of the shadow until they reached the living room, when Beast Boy saw another shadow heading towards the one he was chasing. The two shadows collided, creating a shockwave that blew Beast Boy back into the hallway.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin asked as he caught him.

"Yeah, something managed to slip through security. It's in the living room, there's two of 'em. The Titans rushed into the living room, hit the light switch, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the-"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"There's two of them!"

The light had revealed Seiji, covered in a dark aura, barely recognizable save for his katana and part of his face and another shorter shadowy figure with four red eyes clashing swords with each other. While Seiji used his katana, his opponent was using two strange looking blades that almost seemed out of this world.

"This your idea of a reunion bash? No DJ, no open bar, and you didn't even bring a single babe with you?" Seiji asked with a cocky grin, holding off the shadowy figure's crossed blades with his katana.

"Hmph. Seeing as I already have one, that'd be doing you a favor, wouldn't it?" He grinned, breaking off their blades and kicking Seiji into the couch, sending him toppling over. Seiji recovered and tossed 3 charged shuriken at this shadowy figure before rushing at him.

The being contorted his body to avoid the shuriken, distracting him enough for Seiji's tackle to connect. Not wanting to lose the momentum, Seiji followed up his attack with a knee kick into his opponent's gut, canceling into a right hook to the head, then slamming him into the wall with a thrust kick before somersaulting backwards.

Just as he landed, he was forced to jump back from several black tentacles lashing out at him from the floor. Seiji retaliated by firing a shockwave from his sword, slicing the tendrils apart. But he barely had time to congratulate himself at his handiwork when the shadow-being had appeared right in front of him.

"You bast-" Seiji shot at him just before he was grabbed by the neck and thrust with amazing speed into the opposite wall.

"What, you think only you are allowed to use-?" he started, but Seiji had disappeared, bouncing with amazing speed to the floor and then right behind him to slice his body with his katana, severing it in two. One part dissolved in midair, while the other remained, a pint-sized version of its previous form.

"As I thought, you're not really here are you?" Seiji glared, holding his katana pointed at him, "Now where's the girl?"

"Where do you think?" he grinned before Seiji rushed at him, piercing him right through the chest into the wall again.

"Next time we meet, don't insult me with a fake," Seiji glared at him, his eyes burning with rage, sending a large pulse through his sword that blew the stranger apart, leaving nothing left but a tiny piece of paper behind. Before Seiji could pick up the note, he wound up lying on the floor, withering like a snake. "RAVEN, GET THESE STUPID THINGS OFF ME!" he shouted as the chains around his body were squeezing him like a hungry anaconda.

"YOU BLOODTHIRSTY IDIOT! Robin shouted, as he grabbed Seiji by the collar. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KILLING-"

"IT WAS A FAKE GODDAMMIT! A DOPPLEGANGER, A SHADOW CLONE. THE REAL ONE'S ALREADY GOT TERRA! DAMMIT RAVEN, LET GO!" Seiji shouted, still at the mercy of Raven's spell. As soon as he said Terra was abducted, the sorceress immediately released her grip on him.

Starfire had joined the group, looking close to tears. "I am sorry Robin, by the time the alarms went off, she was already gone. I searched everywhere for her but, b-but..." she had broken into sobs before she could finish her sentence. Robin put his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay Starfire, it wasn't your fault. We're gonna get her back, whatever it takes." Robin said.

After recovering from the spell's grip, Seiji picked up the piece of paper the shadow had left behind. It read, "_Meet me where the earth ended, and was reborn._"

* * *

A/N: We are ever so sorry for the long wait, but there were...technical difficulties more than anything. What with broken computers and viruses...yeah, we were out of commission for a while Majority of the fic didn't actually take long to write, but when you're collaborating over long distances it's hard when your computers are MIA!

I hope we didn't lose any of you during this time. Please read/review and continue to back us up. Your wishes of "Hurry up you lazy bastards, I want MOAR!" were heard. Andras, you wanna say something before we wrap this chapter up?

"Yeah. Ashura pretty much explained everything in a nutshell. Sorry for the delay, but if it's any consolation, there's gonna be a lot more action ahead in future chapters."

And romance! :D

"That's all for now, though until next time."


	4. Rescue Beatdown

**Teen Chaos Ch.4**

**By Ashura05 & Andras 777**

**Chapter Four: Rescue Beatdown**

* * *

"_Meet me where the earth ended and was reborn._ Anyone else know what that means?" Seiji asked as he tossed the note on the table. The Titans shook their heads, still trying to figure out where Terra may have been taken.

"Well what I'd like to know first is who or what that thing was, and how it managed to slip through Cyborg's security system." Robin told Seiji, giving him a serious look.

Seiji heaved sighed and answered, "If I tell you who he is, it's gonna end in a long historical lecture that none of us have time for. What I can tell you is that he's got powers similar to mine and then some, and I've never been able to beat him...YET," he added scornfully, "And to answer the second half of your question, darkness is like a great big hole in the wall where the two of us are able to waltz right through like we own the place. It's how I got in to trash the Tower when we first met. That's how he got to Terra without settin' off any of the alarms."

"But why was he after Terra?" asked Robin. "What could he possibly gain from taking her from us, unless..."

"Unless he was working for Slade," Raven finished. "And if what Seiji said is true, rescuing Terra is going to be a lot more difficult. That is if we even know where she is right now."

"Well I hate to break it to you guys, but this little scrap of paper that douchebag left us is the only lead we've got. If we wanna find her, we gotta figure out what this message means." Seiji said.

"It's not much to go on though," said Cyborg, analyzing it with whatever programs he had in his systems.

"It's a riddle," Raven said blankly, standing motionless, arms crossed leaning against the wall, "We have to rethink how we look at it. Look for hidden meanings, even different meanings to the words."

The Titans began to look at the message more closely, in hopes of finding some sort of clue, anything that could bring them closer to their friend's location.

"Well 'reborn' could be spiritual awakening besides the, you know, obvious," Robin muttered aloud.

"Hmmm...well on my planet and most of space, I believe, this planet isn't known as Earth. I do not know how that would help, though," sighed Starfire.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy curiously, cocking his head up to look at her, "What do they call it?"

"Terra," she said. The second the word escaped her lips, her eyes widened and her body froze on the spot, "Oh..."

"Ohhhhh..." The Titans repeated, looking in wonder at the note.

"So," Seiji broke the silence, "You mentioned that she died before, or something?"

* * *

"Here you go," The shadow-man said, tossing Terra at Slade's feet like a rag doll, "Sorry I didn't have time to gift wrap it, but I was spotted..." he frowned, "By a midnight snacker."

"Nevertheless, it will take the Titans a while to find us," Slade smiled behind his iron mask, peering down at the unconscious Terra, "You've done well, but it takes more than that to-"

"Save it. I'm not here to earn your trust or some silly pretense such as that," the man turned to leave.

"You're not going to watch the results?" Slade offered.

"Unlike you, I've got more important things to do than brainwashing an ex-apprentice," he told him without looking back, "But should something go wrong, I've left a bit of _insurance_."

"And what, pray-tell, would that be?" Slade asked, but the shadow had slipped out of the room in silence, "Well, no matter," he turned to Terra, his disgusting smile thankfully hidden behind cold steel, "I have my prize."

(Outside Slade's hideout)

"So this is the place old Chrome-Dome's usin as a hideout? Not much to work with." Seiji said as he and the Titans moved deeper into the underground cavern.

"What do you expect from a guy who spends most of his time thinking of ways to get on our nerves?" answered Cyborg

"Either that, or 'cold, dark, and creepy' hideouts are in the villain handbook." said Beast Boy.

"Hold it." Robin said as he heard footsteps coming their way. The Titans quickly darted behind a large boulder nearby. The footsteps grew louder, then stopped as a dim light revealed the source to be one of Slade's drones. Failing to notice anything conspicuous in the area, the robot turned around, and began walking back to its post.

"Looks like we're getting closer. Titans, let's move," whispered Robin as they began to quietly follow the drone while silently keeping their distance. The Slade-drone eventually lead them to what appeared to be the main entrance, guarded by two sentries.

"Cyborg, scan the perimeter." said Robin, "We need to see what we're really up against here."

"On it," he responded, activating his sensors. After a few seconds, "Alright aside from the sentries in front of us, the place is rigged with turrets and infrared lasers. One wrong move and we'll be up to our necks in Slade-bots, but if we can get in, move past the lasers, and fry the power grid, we should be okay."

"Hehe, so who wants to do the crazy dance with death first?" Beast Boy asked, pulling nervously on his collar. The Titans paused for a moment to think, then slowly turned their heads towards Seiji with evil smiles on their face.

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out with those evil smiles." Seiji said as a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "I was gonna volunteer anyway, sheesh." Seiji shrugged before phasing into the shadows. Moments later, the Titans watched as both sentries were being sliced into ribbons from every direction at blinding speed. The dark Titan stepped out of the shadows, and sheathed his blade. Seiji turned to where the Titans were hiding with his fists up in the air while giving them a "How do ya like me now?" look, and began strutting backwards into the main entrance, just before one of the sentries struck him in the back of the head.

"I'm starting to like it better already," Raven snickered, destroying the bot as Seiji recovered, rubbing the back of his head and back on his feet, "And now I don't."

"Tch, you're welcome," he said grudgingly. "Anybody wanna have a go at the lasers? Or do I get to show off again?" Seiji asked wearing his cocky expression once more.

"Just-get-in and kill-the power-grid." Robin answered through gritted teeth.

"Very well, oh fearless leader," Seiji said with complete sarcasm before he slipped into a shadow in the ground and slid past the moving lasers. Once he got to the other side, he rematerialized and smashed the power grid with a chi-powered fist.

"You know, it's about time we got the cool bad-guy powers working on our side," Beast Boy laughed. The other Titans eyes him coldly, not amused, "Oh come on, like you haven't thought that once or twice!"

The Titans made their way down the hall, around the corner, through a long passageway, "I think we're almost there!" BB exclaimed before they shot out of the long corridor...

"Oh...shit."

...and right into an army of Slade-bots. And naturally, they were spotted by all of them.

"Great. All my hard work in vain," Seiji frowned, crossing his arms.

"No use complaining," Robin said, staring down at the enemy as he reached behind for his bo, "Titans, GO!"

* * *

"Well well, looks like the Titans have arrived sooner than expected," Slade muttered, watching the Titans fight off the robot horde through a television screen, "No matter. You will still be mine, my apprentice."

Slade peered over his ex-apprentice, her body clad in a similar armor that she once wore, a mask on her mouth and nose keeping her asleep. A long cord connected her to his large supercomputer, on one screen images of her previous memories, and on another were memories she never had in the first place.

"Just a few more," Slade muttered as he typed on the keypad, "Though why...why are her memories so protected? This is...beyond normal."

* * *

Beast Boy kicked things off by plowing through a group of Slade-bots in Triceratops mode, with Raven and Starfire providing air support, taking out any robots that were on the upper levels with starbolts and robot scraps. Robin and Cyborg blew away another group of bots with their explosive discs and sonic cannon, and proceeded to dispatch of any drones that got in their way.

"Heh, looks like I'll have to up the ante as well," Seiji chuckled as his body released a large amount of chi pressure. Suddenly, he noticed about a dozen red dots appearing on his chest. He looked up to see several drones with a blaster pointed at him. Seiji just smirked as he vanished just before they fired. The mindless drones looked around, wondering where their target went, until he re-appeared right in front of them. Before they could react, the dark Titan had already drew his blade and made two wide slashes in an X-pattern. The robots remained still as Seiji walked past them. He stopped to sheathe his blade, at which time the Slade-bots collapsed in pieces just before exploding.

"We don't have time for this," Raven said to Robin as she hovered from above.

"Raven's right," Robin agreed, "We need to get to Terra now! Titans, clear a path!"

"Leave that to me." Seiji said as he poured his chi into his katana. "ZANTETSUKEN!" he shouted as he swung his blade, releasing an enormous blast that sliced about half the bots while Raven unleashed her own magic. The two connected midway, swirling together to create a large ball of energy that decimated the entire wave of drones blocking their path.

"Holy [beep] on a [beep]ing sandwich," Beast Boy mumbled, he and the rest of the Titans eyes wide.

"You can say that ag-" Cyborg said before being cut off by Robin.

"You can admire it later," he said, jumping in front of them, "Let's move!"

The Titans rushed deeper into the cavern hoping that they'll reach Terra in time. In just a few minutes they reached the final room, which was unguarded.

"Anyone else here thinks this is a touch too easy?" Seiji asked as they came to a halt. "Seriously, it's the last room in his hideout and he doesn't even install a single turr-"

Before he could finish his sentence, CinderBlock landed right in front of them, making them jump from the shockwave.

"-et?"

"Okay a walking tub of dried cement not bad, but if that's all he's gonna give us he may as well just open the door now." he said with a cocky smirk. Just then, Plasmus and Overload jumped out from the shadows to even the odds.

"You just had to ask for more trouble, didn't you?" said Cyborg as he glared at Seiji.

"Haven't you learned anything during the 2 short days we spent together?" the sword-wielding Titan responded with his tongue sticking out.

"We don't have time to deal with all three of these things!" Robin shouted in frustration as all the Titans prepared for combat. Before Robin could even fire on of his discs, the three beasts merged their gigantic bodies into one mess of rock, electricity, and whatever Plasmus claims to be made out of.

"Oh great, it can't get any-" Beast Boy started before Cyborg quickly clamped his mouth shut with a piece of steel.

"New plan!" Robin ordered, "Raven! Seiji! Distract him while we rescue Terra!"

"No way, man! If _he's_ working with Slade, you'll-"

"Then we'll just have to work faster," Raven told Seiji while the rest of the Titans plowed past the beast, "Ready to dance, then?" she smirked.

"As long as it isn't the Tango," Seiji matched her smirk and drew his katana, charging it with his dark energy, "And I doubt you like the slow kind either."

"Think it was a good idea to leave those two alone?" Cyborg asked as the Titans raced down the tunnels.

"They'll be fine, especially if they've fused like that. One target is better than-"

"No, I mean mixing those two together is like mixing oil and water."

"I believe our friends will sort out their differences in time, but we must find Terra," Starfire told them, leaving their two comrades behind, the sound of destruction fading as they ran.

The Titans finally reached their destination, and found their friend still connected to Slade's supercomputer.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy shouted as he got ready to move, only to be stopped by Slade's hand. On his neck. Tossing him straight into the wall.

"Sorry kid, no hero rescue medal for you today," Slade muttered, turning to, in his opinion, the real threats in the room, "To you bunch, however, I offer a much more worthy defeat."

"Unhand her, Slade!" Robin said behind clenched teeth, gripping his staff with white knuckles.

"Come now, Robin," Slade grinned, pulling out his own weapon, "You know talk won't make me free her."

"But this will!" Robin cried, launching himself at Slade with a barrage of kicks and sings of his staff, all of them blocked and parried.

"I heard you had gotten better, Robin, but it seems you still can't stop me after all," Slade said, tripping Robin with a swift swing of his bo and pointing it at his face.

"Maybe not," Robin grinned, "But I've still learned a thing or two about taking you on alone."

"What do you mean by-?" Slade asked, and almost as quickly as he had asked, he turned his head to see Cyborg working at the brainwashing machine, "NO!"

"Your fight's with me, Slade," Robin told him, grabbing his face and slamming it to the ground before kicking him straight into the wall.

"But their's is with them," Slade muttered as he rose from the debris, pointing to the large number of Slade bots that arose from the floor to fight Cyborg, Starfire, and...

"Beast...Boy?" Terra groaned, her eyes slowly opening, the first thing they laid eyes upon being Beast Boy in his true beast form knocking away several bots.

"Cy, Star and I will handle the cronies," Beast Boy shouted at Cyborg, reverting to and from his form to talk, "Just focus on getting Terra back!"

"You got it, B!" Cyborg gave him a thumbs up and continued to work. Star immediately put her game face on and slammed several dozen starbolts into their metal mugs. "Man this thing has got a security code longer than Beast Boy's veggie club sandwich!"

"How long before you disarm it?" Robin asked, holding off several attacks from Slade.

"Give me about 10 minutes and I can-" he tried to say before he had to jump backwards just in time to avoid a laser shot.

"How about 10 seconds," a voice said above Cyborg, clad in blue and white metal armor, several armaments on her shoulder and hips, hovering on what appeared to be 10 blue metallic wings, and holding two laser rifles, "10 seconds to surrender."

"What the-who the hell is that?" Cyborg demanded, trading his hand for his cannon for good measure.

"8...7..." the girl continued, combining both her rifles into one large cannon and pointing it right at Cyborg.

"Ah hell no!" Cyborg grinned, pointing his own cannon up at her, "If you want cannons, I'll give you cannons!" he cried, firing his own right at her.

Without batting an eye, her wings detached from her body and positioned in front of her, beaming out a web of energy that completely blocked Cyborg's attack.

"4...3..."

"But...my sonic cannon...you did NOT just block my...!"

"...1...die," the girl finished, and fired her own cannon at Cyborg, who was too stunned and pissed to move. Lucky for him, Starfire wasn't and he got to live to see how big a pile of ash he would have become.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" she asked him, helping him back on his feat.

"Well aside from the fact I almost got deleted," he said looking up at the girl before his face lit up like a kid at Christmastime, "I have GOT to get me one of those!"

The girl frowned and lowered her weapon, "Lowering danger level to 3. Suggested weapon: funnels," she muttered, repositioning her "wings" at the Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy who just finished with the bots.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at the wing-like weapons, "Those are-!"

"Yeah, I want those too," Cyborg grinned, firing his cannon at them. They scattered and began firing small lasers at the Titans who were forced to dodge the rapid-fire.

"Another new face," Slade frowned after kicking Robin to the side, "Just who are you supposed to be?"

"Insurance," she said blankly before just grazing Robin who almost got a good whack at Slade.

"I see," he smiled, "I'll leave them to you, then," he said, jumping over to the control panel. He continued to type, sending bits of shockwaves into Terra, who screamed in agony, "Now now, don't fight it. Though I'm not quite sure how you regained consciousness, awake or not you will be mine."

"TERRA!" Beast Boy shouted, leaping to help her but the girl easily made him back away with a laser shot.

"Dammit, we can't even get close to her!" Robin complained, leaping agilely and avoiding most of her attacks, but just as he thought he was going to make it, she blasted him back to the starting line.

"Even all of us at once can't do it," Cyborg said, all of them charging towards her, "Starfire's the only one getting anywhere near her!"

"Yeah, but not at her," Robin noticed, scratching his chin, "It seems she-whoever she is-is focused at protecting Terra, not herself."

"Then let's take her out!" Cyborg cheered, charging his cannon.

"Yeah, but Star and I are the only ones who can fly and..."

"BB gets taken out way to easily, leaving just Starfire."

"We need Raven" Starfire said solemnly.

"...they really are idiots, aren't they?" the girl muttered to herself, watching the Titans discussing their plan out loud, "So much time wasted futilely."

"_Maybe it's time you stopped toying with them, then?_" a voice spoke to her via a transmitter embedded in her own head.

"Understood. Setting lasers from 'stun' to 'kill,'" she said just as the Titans started to charge again.

"Titans, GO! Take 19!" Robin cried.

"19 already?" she asked curiously, easily shooting down Beast Boy while dodging a blast by Cyborg. She skillfully used her funnels to attack Starfire while shooting down Robin's projectiles.

"This one's, different, though," Cyborg grinned, just as Robin somehow flew into the air towards the girl. Surprised, she shot her guns at him but Robin dodged and landed a kick to her chest. "And now it's my turn," Cyborg continued, now being seen below hunched over Gorilla-Beast Boy's hands, which lifted him towards the girl like a catapult.

"Booyah!" he shouted triumphantly, shooting his cannon at her. She frowned, and shot him down with her funnels. Doing so, however, allowed multiple Star Bolts from Starfire to make their mark. The relentless baragge from her and Cyborg's added cannon from the ground covered her in a thick layer of smoke.

"Did we get her?" asked Beast Boy curiously. As soon as the word escaped his lips, the smoke instantly cleared, showing the girl in one piece, her damaged parts repairing before their very eyes.

"Again, you just had to ask, didn't you?" Cyborg frowned.

"New mission received," she muttered to herself, "Kill the Teen Titans," and fired all of her weapons in a massive barrage towards the Titans.

"Titans, fall back!" Robin ordered, dodging the lasers until they found suitable places to avoid the attacks.

"Nowhere to run," the girl said, sending her funnel weapons out to the Titans, maneuvering around their hiding places and aiming straight for their heads, "Game over."

"Time for a CHEAT CODE!" Seiji shouted as he destroyed a few of the funnels with explosive shuriken.

"You..." she muttered, staring at Seiji from above.

"I knew I'd be seeing you again sooner or later, Ayumi." he said with a tinge of anger in his voice, glaring up at her as he clenched his sword tightly. "If my new friends aren't a challenge for you, then-"

Ayumi wasted no time in redirecting all of her ground funnels at him, creating a large explosion that filled the ground with dirt and debris. But no sooner was the explosion created did several more follow it across the wall, snaking upwards until Ayumi almost fired at the ceiling. Seiji finally released himself from his shadowmeld and charged at her, sword drawn. Ayumi fired her funnels at him, but he just blocked them with his sword several times before it was knocked from his hand. Cursing to himself, he kicked a large amount of chi energy from his feet, closing the distance between them instantly.

"-I'll take a crack at you instead!" he shouted as his fist connected straight with her face, knocking her down towards the ground.

"So...you do hate me," she muttered, aiming all six of her guns at him, not hesitating to pull the trigger.

"Well people throw that word around so lightly, it's lost all it's meaning," he said before a dark force swept him away from the blast, only to quickly maneuver around and ram into Ayumi, sending her straight into yet another wall, "I mega-loathe you," he said triumphantly, holding onto Raven surrounded by her dark aura.

"You dropped this," Raven said, casually handing him back his sword with a cute smirk, "Oh, and don't stop yet. It was just getting good."

"That's what she said," Seiji joked, kicking off from her towards a recovering Ayumi. Upon reaching her, he wasted no time in taking her head and slamming it back into the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered to her before using his left hand to uppercut her into the air. He jumped up after her and with his sword and slashed at her repeatedly in every direction, destroying one shoulder and one hip cannon as well as most of her armor.

"Likewise," she said robotically, sending one of her few remaining funnels after him. However, Raven captured it and swung it towards Seiji, who grabbed it and flung it down towards Ayumi, exploding with her on the floor.

"By the way," he said, pulling her up by her collar, "Still not done," he said, and kicked her into the wall before following her and repeatedly punching and kicking her against the wall, removing more and more of her armor before he yanked her towards him and punched her square in the gut, then phased behind her and rammed his elbow into her lower back, and finally reappeared in front of her, grabbing her neck with a vice-like grip and slammed her into the ground with as much force as he could.

"And stay down," Seiji muttered before getting up and turning back to Titans, whose entire bodies shivered as if it was the middle of winter, "Trust me. That was necessary. Now go rescue Terra."

Robin paused, but upon glancing at Raven, who nodded, he nodded back and motioned the Titans to move.

"It's OVER, Slade!" Robin taunted, surrounding Slade with the other Titans, "Now step away from Terra!"

"Oh Robin, how I love your little-" he said before he was slapped aside like a ragdoll.

"Enough of the games!" Beast Boy cried as he changed back from his Beast-form, "Cy, can you stop this thing?"

"On it!" he gave BB a thumbs up as he worked at the machine, quickly shutting it off, "Damn, looks like Slade did a real number on Terra. Most of her memory is-"

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, looking over her weakened body. He smiled in relief, glad it was all over and he could finally take her back home with the rest of their friends. His hand reached out, lightly sliding over her golden locks.

"NO!" she cried, slapping away his hand and jumping to her feet, "You-you...you LIED TO ME! ALL OF YOU!"

"Terra, stop, I..."

Her face clenched up, her eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched as she rose the ground up at Beast Boy, then toward him like two pieces of a sandwich. Upon seeing him dodge both attacks, she screamed and summoned a large chunk of earth from under her to float on, as well as three others she used to chuck at him.

"Terra!"

"Slade's machine wasn't done with her!" Cyborg shouted, "He implanted new memories but it was also trying to get rid of old ones!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Beast Boy asked as Terra attacked the rest of the Titans.

"It means she's mixed up again, but worse than before!"

"That's good," Robin said, sliding backward from an attack next to Beast Boy.

"Just how is that good?"

"Slade didn't finish, so there's a chance we can still win her back."

"Not that easy," Raven muttered, hovering behind them, "She's frantic, so she's not going to listen to reason."

"She'll listen to him, though," Seiji said, patting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"No matter how crazy one gets, the voice of the person they care about the most will always get through," he said with a heavy frown, looking up at the crazed teen fighting Starfire.

"Seiji..." Beast Boy gasped, looking up at his sudden change in attitude. He was...serious for once.

"Yeah, but just shouting his everlasting love for her from afar isn't going to do the trick," Raven reasoned.

"Right, we have to get Beast Boy close enough."

"Yeah, to get flattened," Cyborg butted in, "She's not going to give him time to say two words."

"Then we stop her powers, at least temporarily," Seiji nodded to Raven.

"There's a sealing spell Seiji and I should be able to perform together," Raven told the rest, "It's a spell that requires direct touch, so Seiji should be able to manage that while I chant the spell."

"Got it. The rest of us will distract Terra while you get it ready," Robin nodded, then turned back to Terra, who had just knocked Starfire behind them, "Titans, GO!"

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU!" Terra screamed, throwing the debris from the repeatedly hit walls at the charging Titans, forcing them to dodge. Her eyes glowed a burning yellow and the debris fused together to create four lava golems.

"So she's even got those powers back, huh?" Raven muttered, pulling back behind the rest of the Titans who met the formations head on. Cyborg shot multiple blasts at his opponent, who just kept putting themselves back together as smaller versions. Beast Boy turned into his Beast form and fought hand to hand against it, while Robin fought his as best he could.

Seiji pierced his right through the chest and channeled chi through his blade, making the golem explode. He then jumped from the rubble towards Terra, but was knocked aside by a rock that fell from the ceiling. Several more fell onto the Titans, one of which destroyed the golem Beast Boy was fighting.

"Terra?" he looked up at her, wondering why she'd destroy her own golem for him.

"It's not her," Cyborg said, looking up, "We've done quite a number on this place. It's gonna collapse soon!"

"Seiji!" Raven called to him, but the newest Titan was still under the rock, unconscious, his ominous blade at his feet.

"Now what do we do?" Beast Boy cried in fustration.

"No time to wake him up," Raven muttered, thinking desperately for a new plan, "Beast Boy!" she called to him, "I've got the spell ready and I sense a bit of dark energy in his blade. I can channel it through the sword but you have to hit Terra with it!"

"What? But-"

"No arguing, B," she told him, staring into his eyes. He saw it in them. The same pain. The same ache he felt. She understood too. This was going to hurt, but it needed to be done.

Beast Boy nodded, and walked over to pick up the blade. He winced, feeling its dark energy prick at his body. But he frowned and changed back to his beast form. This pain was nothing compared to what Terra must be feeling in her heart. She threw all she could at him: boulders, pitfalls, arrowheads. Beast Boy dodged them all, getting a few pricks from the arrowheads before coming face to face with Terra.

"Forgive me, Terra," he whispered, readying the sword. But like Cyborg said, she didn't let him finish and threw a boulder down at him, landing right on top of his legs. "AHH!" he screamed in agony. He looked up at Terra, staring into her eyes, full of hate and pain. It tore right at his heart, right at his very soul. This was the moment. It had to be now. "I'm sorry," he cried, a tear falling from his face as he swung up the sword, slashing at her chest.

"SIGIL!" Raven cried, her dark powers channeling straight through the blade as it slashed her, melding the spell with the wound. Terra let out a loud, agonizing cry as her powers were sealed into her body.

"Phew," Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief. But as soon as he did, the ground violently rumbled all around them, "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's the chamber!" Robin shouted, "Terra must have been keeping it stable while fighting us!"

"The ceiling is collapsing, too!" cried Starfire, trying her best to avoid the falling rocks.

"Titans, we have to-!" Robin said, but was cut off when the ground split open, the group falling down into the Earth.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, chasing down towards him desperately. She reached out her hand...closer...almost...

"Starfire!" Robin cried out to her, reaching with his hand and finally clasping hers. The two relived, they looked around to see Raven holding Cyborg and a finally conscious Seiji leaping from rock to rock. With a nod, Raven quickly warped the group out of the collapsing cavern.

"Everyone all right?" Robin asked, looking around at everyone once they had emerged from the earth.

"I've got a splitting headache, but otherwise I'm okay," said Seiji.

"I'm cracked in a few places, but otherwise okay," Cyborg said after running a check on his systems, "How about you, B? B? Beast Boy?" he asked, looking around for a sign of his green friend.

Starfire gasped, holding her hands to her mouth, "Oh no."

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized, "During the collapse, I could only reach-"

Robin frowned and pulled out his communicator, "Beast Boy, do you read me?"

No answer.

"Beast BOY!"

…

…...

…...

"hgesch..." a garbled voice finally emitted from the device.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked desperately.

"...I'mn...shorrie."

* * *

A/N: PHEW! With that, I do declare Chapter Four done! This was one hell of a doozy, with all the fight scenes and all that!

Andras777: You got that right.

I did get a hell of a kick writing the bad guy dialogue, though. *evil laugh* I did get a bit carried away a few times while writing all, didn't I?

Andras777: Yeah, but I still gotta give ya props, even if I did have to correct all of your spelling mistakes at lighting speed...

So I can't spell, big whoop. Anyhow, we both hope you enjoyed the show. The next chapter might just surprise you!

Andras777: Well, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're gonna suddenly slap an "M" rating on it, right?

…

Andras777: ...right?


	5. Forgive & Forget

**Teen Chaos Ch.5**

**By Ashura05 & Andras777**

**Chapter Five: Forgive & Forget**

The morning sun crept above the horizon, crawling like a newborn baby. The sounds of the crashing waves echoed as the sun made its entrance in the sky. Partners of sound and sight for the new dawn. Truly a spectacle of nature; the dawning of a new day full of promise.

But none of that mattered to the three teenagers hard at work on the cliffside, tossing out rock after rock while making sure they didn't cause the ones above to fall. Their tunnel had gotten larger as they worked hard into the night, but as far as they had dug they still were no closer to achieving their goal.

"Any word yet?" Seiji asked Robin, standing next to the Titans's leader as the rest worked.

"No," Robin said, lowering his head, "It's still dead. All we got was that last bit."

"'I'm sorry', right?"

"Yeah...Terra's voice," Robin said, his voice low, barely audible above the sounds of hastened digging.

"Didn't sound like a crazed revenge-seeking chick to me, though," Seiji noted, scratching his chin, "Think she's back to normal? Well, whatever 'normal' is for her, I guess."

"If she is, why hasn't she come back yet?" Robin argued, gripping the communicator tighter, "She has power over earth, so why-?"

"Maybe her memory's back, but no control over her powers? You mentioned that's how you met her, right?"

"It is possible, but it's also possible that message we got was only a short lapse before she lost it again," Robin said. The two of them continued to watch their fellow Titans, unable to do much due to their lack of brute strength or special abilities. Seiji had used up most of his chi earlier in the night and was recovering.

"There is a third possibility..."

"Don't say it."

"But you're already thinking it, right?" Seiji asked, "That Beast Boy's dead and-"

"I said don't say it!" Robin shouted, grabbing him by the collar, glaring at him through his mask.

"Let go of me," Seiji stabbed back at him, his demonic glare contesting against Robin's, neither willing to back down.

"Bickering isn't going to solve anything," Raven said coldly, separating the two, "And you are ruining my concentration."

The two dusted themselves off and regained their composure, restarting their conversation, "So what's with Raven anyways?" Seiji asked curiously, "Somehow I doubt I'm solely the cause to her, um...whatever you want to call it."

"It's a long story."

"Well unless you get some super strength and I find out how to dig out solid rock, time is what we got."

"Well, I guess it all has to do with this guy Trigon..." Robin began as the two watched the young sorceress work with Starfire and Cyborg.

* * *

"Ugh," Terra moaned, rubbing her head which had recently sprouted an overly large cartoonish bump, "It _still_ feels like my head's cracked open," she said to herself, looking over her blurry reflection in the lake, "And for all I know, it could be."

After splashing her face with water, she sat up and looked over at the unconscious green boy propped up on some rocks, resting against the cave wall. She slowly walked over, each step in tune to the small drops of water that dripped to the cave floor. "Beast Boy..." she sighed, kneeling down to him to run her fingers gently through his hair.

Though she just had a mass of information blasted into her head, it had all come back to her. All the times spent with the Titans, all the crap she went through with Slade. From the day she met the Titans and somehow managed to show off to when she sacrificed herself to save the city from a volcanic eruption. Robin's strict but fair training. Cyborg's weaknesses in video games. Starfire's bone-crushing hugs. Raven's meditation training. Beast Boy's...

She smiled and blushed as those particular memories flashed through her head. So, so many things she had taken for granted. "Never again," she whispered to him, leaning down to place a kiss on his green forehead. She stood back up and took a long look over at the cavern, the electric lights hanging on the walls reflected by the numerous diamonds that littered the ground among the limestone and other minerals. "Great. BB's knocked out and he probably can't transform when he's injured anyway. No exit, though I'm not surprised. The communicator just went dead an hour ago and to top it all off, I got my memories back but _still_ can't use my powers! AUGH!" she screamed, causing a small tremor to echo through the cave. "Well...not consciously, anyway."

"You're underestimating yourself. You know that, right?"

Terra spun around, almost tripping on her own feet. There before her, leaning against he wall was a young man with white hair wearing just a tank top and shorts.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, steadying herself, her fists bared.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," he told her, his confident expression unchanged, "It is _your_ dream, after all."

"I'm...dreaming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Did you really think after all that you'd just wake up and remember everything after _just_ a bump on the head?" he laughed, pushing himself off the wall to calmly walk towards Terra, "It's not like you're in some kids' cartoon show or something?"

"Then...why can't I use my powers?" she asked, looking down at her hands, which looked weak and useless to her, "And why don't I know you, if this is _my_ subconscious?"

"Oh come now, dreams don't every really make sense, do they? Maybe you subconsciously wanted a cute handsome boy to wake you up and tell you everything's okay," he laughed, but her frown and crossed arms told him otherwise, "Yes, I guess you'd prefer your hunks green, wouldn't you? Well, as for your powers, I suggest you get them back because you've got a fight on your hands."

"Bring it, pretty boy!" she glared, raising her fists.

""Not with me," he said, motioning behind him, "_her_."

As soon as Terra turned around, she saw several chunks of rock flying her way and dodged immediately. She barely had time to catch her breath, however, for several stalactites from the wall came crashing down on her. She raised her arms in front of her, bracing for the impact.

But none came. As she opened her eyes she discovered to her surprise the spikes were frozen in place around her.

"Quick! Throw them back! NOW!" the boy yelled. Terra concetrated with all her might and with a throw of her arms, redirected the spikes back. She heard them crash into the ground, followed by the "thump" of feet landing. Something, or someone, had jumped out of the way. When the dust cleared, there stood before her a young girl with blonde hair covered from head to toe in stone armor, complete with an armadillo-type tail.

"Is...is that...?" Terra gaped at the girl.

"The part of your womanly fury that has been scorned, I'd imagine," the boy muttered, "We are in your mind, after all."

"And I'm supposed to fight _that_? Fight _myself_?"

"You've watched enough movies and cartoons to figure that one out," he continued, "Defeat her and regain control of yourself or wake up as a raving teenage girl who will probably kill your boyfriend."

"He's not my-!"

"We're in your mind, girl. Of course he is," he smiled at her, a split second after Terra was forced to dodge her clone's strike.

"Okay, but I don't-ugh-completely have control-of-my-powers!" Terra groaned with each dodge she had to make, finally able to swing a large boulder at her assailant, "Or do I? I don't know!"

"Looks to me like you do have control. You're just in denial."

"But-!" she yelled just as she had to jump out of the way of her own boulder flying back at her, "Every time I-try..." she strained to grab another boulder, but only managed to lift it for a few inches before she was forced to dodge again.

"You're thinking too much," the stranger told her while Terra was felled to the ground, at the receiving end of the clone's rock tail.

"Say what?" she cried, barely managing to catch the tail before it skewered her neck.

"Your powers are a part of you," he continued, "It's not a matter of you struggling to make it your own; it _is_ you. You shouldn't have to force it out."

"Well unless I want a gigantic hole in my neck, I'm going to have to!" Terra shouted, the tip inches from her clavicle.

"And since when has _that_ ever worked?" he glared at her, "Throughout your life, with the Titans, and training with Slade, when has forcing your powers out like your friggin' constipated ever worked?"

"B-But...If I don't, I'm going to die!" she screamed, the tip slowly piercing her skin. She closed her eyes, her energy drained from resisting and now awaited the quickness of death as numerous thoughts crossed her mind: Is this really a dream? Can I really die in a dream? I can't...My powers...I'm...I'm going to.

"Don't think! If you're afraid of dying so badly, then kill whatever's trying to kill you!"

Terra's eyes flashed open and her yellowing aura surrounded her. That's right. Who needs to think? That girl in front of me is my enemy. That's..."Tha'ts all I need to know!" she cried, sending the ground from below her straight up through her clone, sending her crashing into a bunch of stalagmites.

"You've got your memories back," the dream-stranger continued, "So you should know how your powers feel when you use them right...right?"

"Y-yeah but I still need to concentrate and-"

"There were two parts of your training, yes?" he ignored her, "Meditation and practice."

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Ever stop to think about 'why'?"

"I thought you told me not to think?" she eyed him curiously while the fake Terra burst through the ground and swiped her make-shift claws at her.

"Meditation relaxes the mind. A clear, calm mind is the best way to use powers like yours. Practice helps you get a feel for how to use your powers and the potential you can.."

"Get to the point!" she cried, dodging attacks left and right.

"You know the feeling so if you're confident your powers will come to you, they will!"

"Confidence? That's your stupid answer?" she shouted at him while narrowly avoiding a jab of a claw, cutting a few strands of her hair.

"Look at your opponent. She is enraged. This is another form of a clear mind. All she wants is to kill you, and will do whatever it takes. That allows her to wield your powers so easily," he told her calmly, "Don't you think the previous you who had so much control could do so much better than this?"

"Well duh! If I had my powers truly back, I would-!" Terra shouted, but stopped as soon as she said it, her eyes widening.

"You would 'what'?" he grinned, "Show me."

Terra nodded and narrowed her eyes, turning to her pathetic excuse for a clone, the focus back in her eyes. With a loud roar, the fake charged at her, both claws bared. "I would..." Terra closed her eyes, remembering all that she had done. All of her fights came coming back to her, ever tactic and trick she had ever performed. "Oh yeah," was what popped into her head after all of it was finally digested.

A split second before the fake Terra could strike, the real Terra had seperated a portion of earth from the ground and rocketed up into the air with it. "Get out of my head," she glared down at it, and sent tens of stalactites crashing down on her.

"Nicely done," the stranger grinned, flashing her a "thumbs up."

"Thanks."

"Hate to tell you this, though, but you're not done yet."

"Huh?" she looked at him strangely before she looked down and saw the fake pierce through the rubble and take an uppercut strike at her. Terra barely dodged but the clone spun around and struck her with the brunt of her tail, returning the crashing into the wall.

"Do you really think you would be done in by just that?" he asked her as she pulled herself off of the wall.

"I suppose not," she frowned, spitting out some cave wall, "But I don't think I can do anything to seriously harm her, then. She's using the very rock I'm using as armor so attacking her with it isn't going to harm her, much."

"So what will?"

"I don't know, something...bigger. Something harder, maybe, like...like..."

"Diamond?"

"Yeah, that would-" she stopped, finally taking a good look around her. Littered on the cave floor were forgotten ores of diamond, "...oh."

"Yeah. She's charging at you, so I suggest you make a sword or something," the stranger said, his lips curved in the most amusing smile.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem," Terra said blankly, still trying to figure out why it took her this long to figure out.

"DIE!" her assailant screamed, forming blades of earth on her hands, raising them to strike.

"Shut up," Terra glared over her shoulder, turning with blazing speed. The strike was over in a flash of glistening light. As the light faded, the fake stood behind Terra, her knees shaking while her rock blades crumbled back to the Earth.

"I'm done with you. I'm done with...with THIS!" she cried, her anger making the walls shake. The clone turned to her and started to back away with each step Terra took towards her, "I am getting out of here. I am going with Beast Boy. I am going back to the Titans and I am going to kick bad guy butt with them," she bellowed with each step, finally cornering her subconscious creation into a wall, "Screw the past! This is. MY. Future!" she cried, stabbing her fake-self in the chest. She screamed in agony, her cries echoing along the shaking walls before she crumbled back into the earth.

"How was that?" she grinned to herself, turning to the boy that assisted her. But he was nowhere to be found. She looked and looked in every direction, but he had simply vanished, "Hey, what gives?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Gives what?" asked a familiar voice, grinning back at her through fanged teeth.

Terra's eyes widening before she turned to the source and tackled him, "BEAST BOY!" she cried happily, giving him the biggest bear hug in his life.

"Um, Terra...I'm glad we're b-both okay but I'd like less bones broken if you don't mind," he barely managed to gasp out.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, quickly letting go of him, "H-how are you feeling?"

"Better, knowing that you're okay," he smiled at her, their eyes locked and millions of butterflies in his stomach.

"Corny, but I'm talking about your leg," she laughed.

"Um, still broken. Powers back?"

Terra pondered that for a moment, then proceeded to gather rock from under her and float a few feet off the ground on it, "Seems like it," she told him happily, setting herself back down.

"So you can probably get us out of here," Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Should be a piece of cake," she grinned, looking around for the best place to make their exit. Her eyes fell on a few places that should be best suited for burrowing, as well as the numerous diamonds, "Oh but before I do," she grinned, using her powers to create a makeshift bag of earth and filling it with as many diamonds as she could.

"Diamonds?"

"An earth-girl's best friend," she smiled, making Beast Boy a splint for his leg as well as a cot made out of mud, "Hang on tight, we're getting out of here!"

"Go Terra!" he cried happily, holding on tight.

As the Titans continued digging through the tunnel, they heard a faint rumbling, which made the ground shake as it grew louder and louder. They looked with shock as a pillar if yellow energy erupted from the ground. The Titans immediately recognized the figures rising from the light as Beast Boy and Terra, both alive and well.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, as he and the others rushed over to him.

"We're okay guys!" Beast boy shouted.****

"Oh Terra, thank goodness you are safe and unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed with glee, racing past Beast Boy to grab Terra in a bear hug only a Tamaranian could muster.

"Um, I was," Terra barely managed to gasp out, fearing she heard a few cracks during that hug.

"Yeah man, for a while there we thought we'd never be able to get you out of this cave." Cyborg said, patting Beast Boy on the back as Raven took a moment to examine his broken leg. The sorceress placed her hands over his leg and began to heal it.

"I reduced it to a minor fracture. It'll heal in about a week or so, but we should head back and put on a new cast as soon as we can." Raven said.

"Before you make with the mass teleportation, don't you guys have some unfinished business with blondie here?" asked Seiji as he pointed at the young earth manipulator. "Besides bone-crushing hugs, I mean?"

"Depends. Your memory back?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I think so."

"Hate us?" continued Cyborg.

"No."

"You are sorry?" questioned Starfire.

"Yes," she said, bowing her head.

"Still want to be a Titan?" smirked Raven.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Cool. Raven, make for the mass teleport and let's go home," Beast Boy cheered before Raven happily obliged.

* * *

"Alright guys," Beast Boy snickered, rubbing his palms together, "Terra's back, we kicked Slade's butt, and Seiji is kind of rubbing off on us..."

"Speak for yourself," Raven grinning mockingly at Seiji next to her.

"Either way, I think we have enough reason to have ourselves a good ol' fashion Teen Titans PARTY!" he cried, streamers, a disco ball, and a stereo with huge speakers going off.

"Beast Boy how many times have I told you," Cyborg complained, "You do NOT use my spare's head for a disco ball!"

"Can we use it as a pinata, then?" Beast Boy grinned, holding up Cyborg's head attached to a paper mache monkey."

"NO! N-O, NO!" Cybrog glared, proceeding in chasing Beast Boy around the living room while the rest watched.

"Yup, typical party," Raven sighed sarcastically, but couldn't help having a small smirk stay on her face.

"Just like old times, right Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, though it's still a bit hazy. Still," she smiled, looking around, "It does feel...like old times."

"That's good. You guys have fun. Seiji, I'd like to speak with you for a bit if you don't mind."

"Aw, but I wanted to see if I could get Raven to-" Seiji pouted.

"You won't," Raven glared back.

"It won't take long, promise," Robin assured him, leading him out of the room.

"I assume you didn't bring me here to discuss an amazing prank, did you?" Seiji said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"While I do think a good prank at the party is in order, business comes first."

"Must we do the whole serious thing now?"

"What if _he_ strikes while we're celebrating? I need to know _now_."

"I've told you what you need to know."

"I know he's a shape-shifting being of a similar race to yours. He can control shadow and slide along walls through his own shadow as well as take people along for the ride."

"Yeah, and you said that would be enough, didn't you?"

"That was before we found out he had an accomplice. Now I want to know why they are here."

"For me?" Seiji smirked, "Wouldn't be surprised if my clan sent someone to pick me up."

"You've been on Earth for a long time and they choose now to come get you? Not buying it."

"Space is a pretty big place."

"We once scoured the galaxy looking for Starfire and we found her."

"Whatever _he's_ planning, I have no idea."

"Well you could at least give me a name, can't you?"

"It's-"

"Hey Robin, Seiji! What are you two doing out here?" Cyborg exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the two of them, "We're having a party, whether you two like it or not!"

"Oh I do like parties," Seiji grinned, reaching over to unhook Cyborg's arm from his shoulder. He took it as he dropped back down, and held it back like a football, "Beast Boy, go long!" he cried, but upon further inspection, the green-haired boy was nowhere to be found, "Hey, where is Beast Boy?"

"Having a quiet party elsewhere," Raven smiled, sipping her tea, "They'll be back by the time Starfire manages to bake a cake not full of keflars...whatever those are."

"Soooo, never then?" Seiji asked as he tossed the arm aside.

"In that case, I'll be up on the roof if anyone needs me." he said, taking an ice bucket of Snapple drinks with him.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me sneak out," Terra smiled from ear to ear as she descended from her rock to the ground below, "Though I'm pretty sure Raven saw us."

"If Raven wanted to stop us, she'd have done it by now," Beast Boy reassured her, "Besides, to Raven, less people at a party the better."

Terra giggled, "That's so true. Wow, it's weird having amnesia. I mean, I know you're right but at the same time I really can't recall memories on why you're right. Um, does that make any sense to you?"

"Nope, but I guess that means you'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, taking his hand as they walked down to the shore, the glow of the city before them illuminating the water like gold, "I know I'll be."

The two of them kicked off their boots and waded into the water, letting the water rise to their ankles, giggling at the sensation. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" Beast Boy sighed, taking in the soothing sensation.

"Yeah," Terra smiled back, resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

He looked back at her, watching her beautiful face glistening from the faint glow of city lights. Feeling the moment urge him on, he tilted his head down...and proved even Beast Boy could ruin a perfect moment before losing his footing and crashing onto Terra.

"Oi," he groaned, picking himself up, instantly blushing when he realized his hand had fallen centimeters from Terra's breast, "Um, sorry, I-I just," he tried to explain, but Terra just smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a steaming hot kiss. Beast Boy closed his eyes, letting Terra kiss him how she wanted, loving her soft lips teasing his. Remembering what he saw in one of Cyborg's magazines, he tried to gently lick her lips with his tongue, as if "asking permission," he believe he read. Terra didn't hesitate and parted her lips, accepting him into her mouth and meeting his tongue with hers. Beast Boy's heart could not jump any higher than this.

As if to get the two of them too cool off, a slightly bigger wave chose then to slam itself down upon them, breaking their kiss and soaking them in the process. "Stupid waves, bet they're high-fiving each other right now," Beast Boy cursed to the ocean, but Terra just grabbed his hand and pulled him awkwardly up a few feet.

"Haha I take it from that kiss you remember um..._us_?" he nervously asked as they sat down on the sand.

"More or less," she smiled, stretching her slender legs, feeling the waves lightly kiss her ankles, "Though I don't remember there being an actual beach here."

"Ero-something or other will do that to it."

"Erosion, huh? Has it been that long?" she asked, sinking her feet into the sand as Beast Boy did the same.

"Too long," Beast Boy said, putting his hand on hers, loving how she smiled back.

"Hey, let me try something," Terra grinned, concentrating a bit.

"Ooooooh, what _is_ that?" Beast Boy purred, feeling his ankles being massaged.

"Well I figured I could probably control the sand to give us a little massage," she chuckled, "Like it?"

"Mmmmmmm, I could get used to this," he sighed happily.

"Same here," she giggled, snuggling closer to him, "Man, it's been years but it feels like only yesterday. I'm so glad I got my memory back. Well, most of it."

"Well if you ever forget the way my lips feel," Beast Boy chuckled, trying his hardest to look smooth and charming, "I'll happily refresh your memory."

Terra giggled at the pathetic attempt, but she had to admit the result was met quite nicely, "Well, maybe I could use a tiny reminde-" she began but couldn't finish on the count of Beast Boy attacking her lips like an animal, not that she minded as she wrapped her arms around him and let him ravish her.

"Ah, to be crazy in love," Seiji chuckled to himself from atop the tower, draping his obnoxious behind over the edge.

"Jealous?" Raven smirked from behind him, using her powers to grab a bottle of tea for herself.

"That the little green goofball's getting some?" he laughed, "No, not really."

"Right," she muttered to herself before sitting down under him against the barrier wall.

"Wanna take a look?"

She looked over her shoulder at him for a second, said a stern, "No," and returned to her drink.

"So why are you up here, then?"

"Robin said if no one else did you might do something stupid."

"Like fling my katana at them, since that seems to be the only thing capable of separating them?" he grinned wickedly.

"I must be hanging around you too much because that's exactly what I thought you'd do, too."

"Heh, perhaps not enough cuz you haven't stopped me yet," he shot back, but then noticed Raven was now holding his katana.

"You were saying?" she smirked evilly back at him.

"That you're insanely cute when you-"

Raven quickly gave back the katana and returned to her drink.

"Hmph," Seiji pouted, "Not in the mood to play, I see?"

"With those two down there, I know you're getting ideas," she sighed, standing up, "And I'd rather not be a part of it."

"Why not? Could be fun?" he offered.

"I've made it a habit of not getting too close to people," she glared back at him, "Psychopathic aliens included."

"You're an alien too, aren't you?" he laughed as she tried to walk away, "Technically. Besides, haven't you already stopped doing that? I mean, the only reason you were doing that was because of that Trigon business, right?"

Raven's eyes widened and she immediately turned to face him, "How did you know about that? Everyone on the planet's minds got erased when he was defeated!"

"Everyone who didn't have powers similar to yours, that is," he shot back, "And Robin filled me in on some of the details I missed."

Raven hung her head and turned away from him, "Look. Even if I'm...beginning to get used to being more open, I just...I'm not ready for something like that," she muttered, almost to herself before turning back to him, "And I don't even like you anyways!" she shouted, her powers making the a/c fan behind her explode.

"I'd love to see what happens when I get you to-" Seiji smirked before Raven was up in his face with a four-eyed death glare.

"Finish that perverted sentence and I-will-KILL YOU!"

"Hey Seiji, the a/c just went off, what gives?" Cyborg asked, butting in from below.

"And I'm gonna kill him if he ruins another moment," Seiji laughed, taking his chance to escape from a pissed off Raven and deal with Cyborg.

Raven sighed, using her powers to repair the broken a/c, "I probably should, but...do I even deserve it? Even someone like him?"

"_If you want him, take him!"_

Raven looked around, startled by the voice. "Was that...no, it couldn't be," she shook her head, deciding it was just her imagination and headed down to see what mayhem Seiji was pulling this time.

* * *

"ARRRRGGHH!" Slade cursed angrily, slamming his fists onto the empty container, "YOU said you had it covered!"

"You said not to get in your way, so I didn't. YOU said your security would delay them long enough to finish. I left Ayumi there just in case one or two of them managed to-"

"Only ONE of them was enough to defeat her!" Slade shot back in a rage, "What do you make of THAT?"

The shadowy figure smirked, "I find that very interesting. I think Ayumi may need a few upgrades once she's repaired," he said, turning away from Slade.

"Hold it," Slade said calmly, shutting the exit in the man's face, "You're going to pay me back for the screw up you caused."

"That _I_ caused?"

"Ayumi's technlogy could prove very useful to me. Hand over her secrets and I may just overlook this."

"For one, this was at best a mutual bumbling," the shadow replied, "And second, if it's her power source your curious about, I can't help you nor can anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Not only is it not of this Earth, it's nigh-replicable. I should know. I've tried," he frowned, "Everyone has for centuries."

"That intrigues me even further," Slade snickered.

"Here," the man said, tossing him a small disk, "This is the data for all her favorite designs. Use them for your bots if you will. I'm sure you can find an adequate power source here on Earth, but Ayumi's is hers and hers alone, got that?"

"Got it," Slade said, picking up the disk and turning to his lab, opening the exit for his ally, "For now."

The shadowy being frowned at Slade's fading figure before leaving himself, "Looks like this one is useless, too, but he's all we got for now."

"I don't like him," Ayumi muttered to herself as bits and pieces of metal clung to her body, "He-please switch me back to normal so I may talk normally instead of like a-rusted tin can of bolts oh thank you so much that feels a lot better!"

"Glad to hear it. Enjoy your fight with Seiji?"

"Considering what he did to me, not really."

"Sorry, but perhaps I underesti-"

"You never underestimate anyone."

He smirked up at her. She smirked back, "You're still here, aren't you?"

"Exactly."

"How long until you're repaired?"

"Two hours."

"How long until you fix a new model capable of wiping those Teen Titans and Seiji off the face of the planet?"

"Further data is needed," she said in a classic robot imitation.

"Then I'd better collect you some data," he said before vanishing from view, "But first I might need some...collectors," he smirked to himself, looking at the sight of the prison facility, "This is going to make. my. day."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but... *sigh* after writing that much myself and rewriting my A/N five times, I'm gonna let andras do it. Have fun with that, bro. *goes off to play Yu-Gi-Oh*

Andras777: Well my props to Ashura on this one. This chapter was all him. Now that Terra's back, things will get a lot more interesting in future chapters as the team battles enemies both new and old, and inner demons are let loose.

So since I did this chapter, next one is all you, right? ^_^

Andras777: Of course. ^_^

I won't let you take back those words. This chapter took two months to do...I hope we finish the next one on time.

Andras777: We have a deadline?

Touché.


End file.
